Tarnished Dreams
by Wicked Cheshire
Summary: Naraku finds a priceless tidbit of information and uses it against Inuyasha and Co. to put them through utter hell... again. R&R please. NEW CHAPTER UP.
1. Sicknesses and Realization

_Two figures stood together near a large tree in the outskirts of an unknown forest, their forms outlined by a large, full, silver moon._

_Lips interlocked, and clothing was eagerly shed._

_Hands aimlessly roamed, passing over every inch of exposed flesh. _

_Fingers slowly raked across a bare chest._

_A moan escaped as a pair of legs wrapped themselves around hips._

_Mouths were moving as the bodies united again and again, but all that could be heard was a heartbeat, its rhythm and speed quickening._

_And then, a face appeared, the porcelain features laced with lust, satisfaction, and happiness._

He bolted upright with a gasp from under the sheets and covers he was using for the night. His face was coated in a thin layer of sweat. His hands slowly dragged over his face, wiping the perspiration away. A fist made contact with the ground.

"Damn it…" drowsy, lidded eyes slowly surveyed his surroundings.

_That's right… I had convinced the owner of this Inn to let us stay the night._

"You okay?" a hoarse voice fixed with sleep interrupted his train of thought and his head turned to the man sitting up against the wall on the other side of the small room they had been given, and one of his eyes was cracked open.

"Huh?" lazy shoulders preformed a sad excuse for a shrug. "I dunno... you look as white as a ghost. Figured you were having a nightmare."

Miroku shook his head. "Nah… I'm fine. G'night…"

he laid back down in his futon and rolled onto his side, his back towards Inuyasha. He couldn't bring himself to look at the hanyou in front of him, although nothing had ever really happened, he felt at fault as guilt was already riding heavily on his conscience.

_Wait a second… guilt? Shame? That… that was new._ A frown marred his features as his brows knitted tightly. _I'm a skilled con-artist! I don't need emotions like shame and guilt! And yet…_ He sat up again, fully aware of the pair of molten gold eyes boring into the back of his head. _…And yet here I am, working up such a fuss, over nothing that's truly ever happened!_

He stood up. "I'm… I just need some fresh air."

On his way out of the Inn they were currently staying at, he passed the girls' room. Movement caught his attention and a body rose up, the identity of which was shrouded by shadows. He leaned against the doorframe, and as the figure grew nearer, Miroku could make out the face.

"Kagome… what are you doing up? Shouldn't you be in your futon?" a deliciously seductive grin danced across his face, the one that drove the village women wild. "Or… were you too excited to see me pass by that you decided to come over?"

The girl replied with a tired poke or two at his shoulder. "Sheesh… your perversion really never does come to an end, does it?"

Said monk shrugged, still smiling. "I couldn't sleep either, so I decided to go out for some fresh air."

He couldn't stop his eyes from quickly roaming over her. She had changed out of her school uniform and into a pair of pink pajamas (that seemed to be two sizes too big), with big red hearts littered all over it.

She noticed his action. "Since we were going to sleep someplace decent, I decided it would be a perfect time to wear my pajamas."

The monk nodded. "Interesting." Then he spotted them; big fluffy pink bunnies. Which were on her feet. "Err… rabbits?"

Kagome smiled brightly, her flawless, cherubic features emphasized in the light of the moon as it peeked though windows to the hallway they were currently standing in. "Yeah, rabbits! They're soft and comfy and I love 'em!"

Miroku's eyebrows raised a fraction as he shook his head. _Such a naïve, innocent thing… I still can't figure out how she really makes it in the Warring States. Oh, wait… that's an obvious answer. Inuyasha._

A slight frown found his way across his face as his thoughts turned to the hanyou. He tugged awkwardly at his white sleeve. She leaned against the doorframe, rubbing her eyes as she yawned.

"You seem pretty tired… you should get some sleep, Kagome-sama."

She nodded, barely keeping her eyes open. "Yeah, you're right. I'll see ya in the morning, Miroku-sama."

She pivoted on her heel and then practically fell into her nice down comforter and pillows. The monk, on the other hand, didn't feel like returning to his sleeping quarters just yet.

He walked out into the garden, settling down near a pond teeming with large koi. He ran a hand through his unbound hair, sighing. "You're pathetic. You need to choose your women more carefully! Honestly, she's drop-dead… adorable… but its wrong! She's too much like… a little sister to be looked at like that. Hello, Inuyasha."

The hanyou's ears twitched, and he officially made his presence known. "Interesting. Not only have you just officially proved that you're _completely_ gone in the head, you sound like… you're guilty. For womanizing, no less! Are you sick, monk?"

Inuyasha peered suspiciously into the monk's eyes, which harbored a blank expression at the moment.

Miroku scoffed dramatically. "Honestly, Inuyasha… the only reason I talk with myself is because I'm the only good company I can find right now."

The hanyou frowned. "I could be seriously misguided, but it sounded to me like you were reprimanding yourself. Because of a girl." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed even more. "You better not pull any of your perverted little stunts on the village girls around here, ok? It's bad enough that they feel edgy with Shippou and I around. One wrong move and we're outta here."

Miroku stood up, feigning offense most dramatically. "Really, Inuyasha. What do you take me for?" Inuyasha opened his mouth to pass a snide remark, but Miroku quickly stopped him. "Wait… don't answer that. It was a rhetorical question." He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Miroku, the sun's gonna be up in three or four hours, so if you want any decent amount of sleep at all, I suggest you get some now."

Miroku nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Good night!"

He got up, taking his time in getting back to the room he and Inuyasha had been given, and Inuyasha sat down where Miroku was just minutes before.

The hanyou didn't know why, but he was uneasy. He had heard the conversation between kagome and the monk.

And although it (thankfully) lacked miroku's saucy innuendos and jokes, there was a certain undertone to his voice. And then after hearing the monk's conversation with himself, what more could he do but feel uneasy?

He suddenly jumped up. "Damn, what am I thinking…? Miroku may be a lecher, but he's not stupid. He has at least _some_ moral values racked up in his head." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "I hate paranoia. Annoys the fuckin' hell outta me."

He stood up, noisily making his way back to the room.

He passed by the room that Kagome, Sango, and Shippou were residing in. Without even trying to, he picked up the scent of Kagome and Miroku, now intertwined as the air had been disturbed since the monk and miko reincarnate had talked. A growl escaped from deep in his throat, and his fist lunged at the doorframe.

He walked the rest of the way back to his room muttering little obscenities under his breath.

As soon as he walked through the door, Miroku sat up abruptly again with another gasp, catching the hanyou off-guard. Inuyasha's central nervous system shorted out.

Miroku pounded on his forehead with the bottom of his palm. "Arrrghhhh…. Out, you demonic curse!"

Inuyasha took his offensive pose, getting ready to strike. "What, I'm a curse to you now? I can't sleep here anymore?"

Miroku's eye cracked open and looked in his general direction. His dark blue eye told of an unfamiliar confusion. "I didn't mean you, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, I thought so." The hanyou straightened up again.

He peered down at the monk through suspicious, slitted eyes. "You've reached a whole new level of insanity, monk. Got something on your mind?"

Miroku's voice had an unexpected twinge of annoyance to it. "Yes. I do. Thank you for noticing." He pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a few deep breaths.

Inuyasha dropped down to a squatting position, staring directly into the monk's cloudy indigo orbs. "Why don't ya tell me 'bout it?"

Miroku shook his head. "No. stop making such a fuss, Inuyasha." He bopped him slightly on the head with his staff.

Inuyasha sneered as the monk's staff came in contact with his head. "Fine. Didn't really wanna help anyways."

Miroku nodded. "Exactly."

Inuyasha just snorted lightly and took his position up against the wall in the corner. "So much for a good night's sleep. Not that _I_ really needed it, anyways. But I can't say the same for you, monk."

Miroku just lay back in his bed "It's not gonna happen. Stupid dreams prevent me from sleeping properly."

Inuyasha leered at Miroku through slitted eyes. "You better not be talkin' about anything perverted..." Miroku snickered. "If I were having these so-called 'perverted' dreams, the last thing I would wanna do right now is be awake."

Miroku stopped to think about what he was saying. _Wait… what am I saying? My dreams ARE perverted… _something of a half-growl, half groan escaped the monk's lips as he ran a slightly shaky hand through his ebon hair. His brows were tightly knit together.

Inuyasha frowned at the monk in front of him, and his ears pressed down against his head ever so slightly. "You sure you're not sick, monk? You're kinda scaring me. You've never been this edgy."

Miroku's pallor decreased and he shook his head. "I'm fine. It's just that the lack of sleep is getting to me, and so I'm on the verge of a nasty headache." A clearing of the throat brought their attention to the doorway.

Kagome was standing at the foot of the open door. She smiled sweetly. "I heard voices, and I couldn't sleep. Can I join you?" Miroku nodded slowly, still a little out of it.

Inuyasha just shrugged. "Sure, if you want."

Kagome wrapped her pink terry cloth robe tighter around her. "So… what are you guys talking about?" she plopped down next to Inuyasha. She turned to smile at Miroku, but then noticed how horrible he looked.

His face was covered in a sheen layer of sweat, and his pallor was an unhealthy shade of white. His cheeks were flushed, and his jaw was slightly slack. "Oh my god, Miroku, are you sick or something? You were fine just a minute ago…"

She crawled over to where Miroku sat. He was currently leaning against his staff for support. She leaned over, putting her hand subconsciously on his thigh for easy access to his forehead.

Not unable to ignore this action, his eyes widened in disbelief as his mind wandered back to reality. _Dear Buddha, is she really this naïve? Or is she just clueless?_

Her hand pressed gently against his forehead, and then was quickly pulled away. "Jeez, Miroku! You're burning up! You lay down; I'll go get my medical supplies. Hopefully I have some Tylenol or something left…" And with that, she ran off to get her First Aid Kit.

Inuyasha pulled Miroku's staff away, and the monk immediately fell back against his down pillow. "I knew you were sick! Maybe there's a bug going around in this village? Because Kagome was right; you were completely fine a little while ago." Miroku just moaned, too dizzy to process words.

Kagome returned, medicine box in hand, with Sango on her tail and shippou perched sleepily on her shoulder. The Taiji-ya frowned, noticing the poor shape the monk was in. "Kagome-chan told me he was sick, and so I decided I should help. Is there anything I can do?"

Kagome shrugged, kneeling besides the monk who was now coughing up a storm. She dug into her open First Aid box, and pulled out a bottle of dark liquid, a thermometer, and bottle of rubbing alcohol.

They all watched as she dipped the metal end of the thermometer into the bottle of rubbing alcohol, sterilizing the medical instrument.

She held it to Miroku's mouth after wiping it off with a clean hand towel. "Can you put this under your tongue?" he opened his mouth and she placed it correctly. "Close your mouth." He obeyed.

"Umm, Kagome-chan? What's that?" Sango pointed to the strange, white, beeping thing protruding from the monk's mouth. Kagome smiled. "That's a thermometer. It takes your body temperature. You can tell if someone's sick by using it."

Inuyasha snorted rudely. "We already know he's sick. Look at him!" he gestured to the pale man in front of him who had recently slipped into some state of sleep.

A frown marred Kagome's features. "Yeah, but we don't know exactly how sick he is." The argument was cut off by a loud, repetitive beeping, to which the monk awoke again. "Oh!"

Kagome pulled the thermometer out of the monk's mouth and examined the readings. "Aww… he has a fever of about 101 degrees! That's pretty bad… the usual body temperature is 98 degrees. He may need more than just some Tylenol."

She got up to get the village priestess, but a clammy hand stopped her. "It's ok, Kagome-sama. I think I just need some rest… I've been avoiding sleep lately, and the stress has been getting to me. That and the fact that there probably _is_ a bug going around have probably put me in this position."

Sango frowned. "Are you sure, Houshi-sama? I mean, shouldn't we get a priestess just in case? They have very helpful healing knowledge." Sango sat down next to the miko reincarnate and monk.

Kagome got a small plastic cup from her bag and poured the right amount of Tylenol into the container. "This should be the right amount. You're twenty, right?"

Miroku shook his head weakly. "I'm seventeen." Kagome almost dropped the bottle of medicine. "WHAT! You certainly don't _act_ like you're seventeen!" she re-measured the amount of medicine poured, and then gave it to him. "It certainly won't taste good, but… it will help. Just drink it all down at once. I'll get you some water if you want."

Sango helped Miroku sit up and he drank down the dark liquid. He couldn't hide the expression that befell his face, nor could he hold back the gagging. "You're right, Kagome… that stuff is really putrid…!" Kagome handed him a water bottle. "Yeah, I thought you'd say something like that. Here, this will be your water while you're sick."

She took out a permanent maker and marked his name on the cap and on the bottle label.

Shippou admired Kagome's work from afar. "Wow, Kagome! You're really good when it comes to taking care of people… you remind me of how my mom acted whenever I was sick in bed."

Kagome just smiled cheerfully. "I'm just acting how _my_ mom would act. I've had enough sick days in my time." She put away her medical supplies and stood up. "I guess all you have to do now is just wait it out. There's not much else we can do for right now."

At that, Inuyasha snorted.

"All of these interferences… we'll never be able to find Naraku! You know, he's probably re-constructing his body right now as we speak! He could be ten times stronger by the time we finally get to him!" Kagome grabbed Miroku's staff and bopped the complaining hanyou lightly on the head." You know, you're really getting on my nerves. It's not like he _wanted_ to get sick!"

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou laughed quietly. "Thank you for defending me in my time of need, Kagome." He placed her delicate hand in between his own. She quickly pulled away. "Now, don't you go getting the wrong idea, Miroku. I'm just helping you out. Once he gets better…" she turned to the hanyou, a slight frown marring her porcelain features, "…_then_ we can continue our search for Naraku."

She got up to put her medicine box away when the sun peaked into the shaded windows. "Hmm… well, so much for a decent sleep." She then placed a finger on her chin, her head tilting up in thought as a contemplative look fell across her visage. "Well, since Miroku's sick, I can probably take the day to rest and stuff. We've been needing a break for a while now, anyways."

Miroku nodded, feeling well enough to sit up on his own. "Maybe my fever is a blessing in disguise?"


	2. Broken hearts and Twisted minds

"A blessing in disguise, indeed…" A dark, sinister chuckle was the only sound in the room. A spherical mirror, the only source of light in the dark room, showed the image of the Miko Reincarnate gathering medicinal herbs.

"Perfect…" red eyes narrowed with glee as a dark smile spread across his pale face. "Kanna… are the preparations made?" the sallow girl nodded her head subtly.

"Yes… everything is ready, Naraku."

His chuckle intensified. "Excellent… send Kagura out."

"Hai."

"Hai?"

The miko turned around to the kitsune in front of her.

"Kagome, give me your gathered herbs. Your basket is getting really full!" Shippou tugged at her sock. She smiled, kneeling down to his level. "Thank you for the offer, Shippou-chan!" she emptied her load into Shippou's little basket, then continued to search.

"Kagome, I'm going to go put the herbs back in our room. Okay?" she nodded, smiling. "Hai!" with that, he scampered back to the village.

Just as he disappeared through the thicket, a rather large demon popped up out of the thicket. Kagome squealed in surprise, dropping her basket. "Miko… you are the one I have been searching for!" She scrambled back. "M-me?"

"YESSS!" the demon swatted at her, his claws easily the size of Shippou. From the other side of the forest, a single blade of air flew towards the Miko's back.

_Wait… blade of air? No… it can't be!_

She turned her back to the demon just in time to watch the blade hit her in the shoulder. She fell back and onto the ground, clutching her now profusely bleeding shoulder. "What… Kagura?"

The demon behind her laughed and swiped at her again, and then she felt a piercing pain in her shoulder. It was another pain, a new one. She gasped inward, feeling a throbbing sensation move from her injured shoulder to her chest. A voice echoed in the hollow of her mind.

**_Kagome… let me see into your mind. Share with me your deepest secrets_.**

Kagome's free hand rushed to her forehead.

_Nooo… get out of my head!_

**_Don't be shy… open up to me. Now_.**

She couldn't win… the voice was so soothing, so reassuring. Her mind willingly gave itself up to the melodic sounds that echoed through her head.

Not far away, Inuyasha picked up the scent of Kagome's blood. He immediately turned to the fur-ball known as Shippou. "Kagome… Where is she?" he snarled angrily, wondering how Shippou could leave her alone like that.

"She's… she's in the forest nearby, collecting herbs!" he had picked up the scent of Kagome's blood as well, although his sense of smell wasn't nearly as good as Inuyasha's.

Miroku stood up, feeling well enough to move. "We should move quickly, then. I sense a demonic presence, unbelievably similar to Naraku's. Kagome could be in some serious trouble."

They gathered their needed belongings and speedily made their way to Kagome. She was found on the ground, cradling her hurt arm. On the floor next to her was her bow, and beyond that, the carcass of a rather large demon. Inuyasha knelt down beside her. "Kagome, what the hell happened? Are you alright?"

Kagome was about to open her mouth when the voice spoke again.

_**Go on, Kagome… you know you want to.**_

_Want to… want to what?_

_**You want to tell him to sit, of course! It was his fault you were out here alone in the first place. You need a reliable protector! So punish the puppy for being defiant.**_

Kagome felt her mouth move, heard herself utter the words.

"Inuyasha… Inuyasha, sit." He crashed to the ground, and the rest of the group stared bewildered at Kagome. Their gaze then shifted to the Inuyasha-sized whole in the ground.

"Kagome…" he growled from deep in his throat. "What the hell did you do that for!"

"You… you shouldn't leave me alone like that, Inuyasha. I could have died! And then what would you have done?" her perfect mouth curled into a disgusted frown.

Sango neared Kagome. "Kagome, what's wrong? This is so unlike you! Do you think the demon had poison or something?"

Kagome struggled to her feet. "No. the demon didn't have any poison. I don't know what you're talking about, Sango. Considering what I've just been through, I feel perfectly fine!" she smiled cheerfully, and everyone disregarded her outburst… except for a certain monk. _I should keep an eye on her… this is definitely unlike Kagome._

"I had sensed Naraku's miasma. Was he here?" Kagome shook her head. "Kagura was here, but after I took care of the demon, she flew off."

Shippou hopped into Kagome's lap. "YOU took care of that demon? Wow, Kagome! You've gotten stronger!" Kagome just shrugged, pushing the kitsune away from her. "Well, I _am_ a miko, of course."

The voice once again broke the conversation.

_**Interesting… **_

_What? What's so interesting?_

**_Oh… I don't know… I was sifting through your innermost thoughts, and have come across a most intriguing one. You have feelings for the monk! And I always thought you had loved that disgusting hanyou…_**

_Inuyasha isn't that disgusting… and I USED to love Inuyasha. But nooo, he'd rather have Kikyou. On the other hand, Miroku's no better with his conning and lechery._

_**That is very true, Kagome. But I still wonder… let's see if he has what it takes to make you happy, hmmm?**_

_Ok. Why not?_

Kagome felt her eyes widen. "Wait… I sense a jewel shard!"

Inuyasha suddenly jumped up. "You do? Where?" Kagome pointed off into the forest. "It's very, very faint, but it's definitely there."

Sango leaned her Hiraikotsu against her shoulder. "Well then, shall we go?" Miroku shook his head. "I still have a fever, and Kagome is wounded badly. I say you and Inuyasha go ahead." Before Sango could yell some insult at him, he continued. "If you feel it necessary, Shippou here can stay with us as well."

Inuyasha hesitantly nodded. "Well, since YOU were the one that had offered shippou to stay, I'm ok in accepting that you won't do anything perverted. I was right; you do have at least _some_ morals racked up in that head of yours."

To that, Miroku just smiled. "Thank you for the compliment, Inuyasha. Safe journey to you both!" with that, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara flew off into the depths of the forest in search of the said Shikon shard.

Miroku helped Kagome back to the Inn, and helped her bandage her wounds. To his surprise, they seemed to be healing quicker than usual. Much quicker. He put the discovery aside for the moment. Kagome gave Shippou some candy. "Why don't you go explore the village, see if there are any kids you could befriend? I'm a little tired, and I need my rest."

The bribe of candy and the thought of other friends made shippou's heart jump, and he scurried out without a second thought.

Miroku on the other hand, was caught off-guard at the bribery, and the shooing of said kitsune. Kagome peered into Miroku's eyes. "Miroku-sama, you look a little out of it. Do you still have a fever?" to that, the monk shook his head. "it's pretty much all gone now… I think I sweated it out of my system. But thanks to your medical supplies, the process was sped up a bit.

_**The monk's playing hard to get, Kagome. Try a little harder.**_

_But… this is wrong. Miroku and SANGO should be together… I shouldn't be in the equation!_

**_That is what you think. Sango doesn't like that lecherous monk at all! So go claim what's yours, Kagome._**

She shook her head. "No Miroku, I think you still look a little sick." She crawled over to the sitting monk, placing her delicate hand on his thigh again to reach his forehead, but this time it was no accident. "Hmmm… just as I thought. You DO feel a little bit warm." She ran her fingers through the monk's hair, pushing the rubber-band off of his strands in one fluid motion.

Miroku, on the other hand, just stared at her in bewilderment. "Kagome… what… what are you doing?"

Kagome smiled seductively. "Silly monk… I'm doing what you've always wanted me to do. Don't play dumb, Miro-kun… you know you want it." she grabbed his hand, and placed in on her ass.

Said monk gulped, his eyes as wide as saucers. His throat was suddenly dry, and his hand twitched. _Sure, I want it… but there's obviously something wrong with Kagome… I can't take advantage of her. I just can't!_ His mind said no, but his body begged for permission.

She pushed him down lightly onto the wooden floor of their room.

_**He's still resisting… but he wants you badly… you can see it in his eyes, Kagome. Go for the kill… show him how much of a woman you can be.**_

She looked deep into the monk's eyes. There, hidden beyond the surprise, was the deep, primal hunger that had never been noticed before. She smirked, the hand on his thigh rising up higher.

Miroku could barely suppress a moan as her delicate touch came ever so close to his throbbing arousal. She smirked, and grasped it in her delicate hands. Miroku's eyes glazed over, the small bit of morality he possessed dissipating into thin air.

"Kagome… what if Inuyasha…" Miroku regretted his words as they fell from his lips. He was silenced by a hard, deep kiss as Kagome leaned in, her hand shifting its position and making Miroku moan again.

Releasing her hold on his mouth, she smirked rather wickedly. "I couldn't care less about that good-for-nothing hanyou." She helped the monk rid himself of his robes, then straddled one of his legs. Kagome leaned in claim Miroku's mouth with another kiss, but she hesitated.

_This is wrong… I know we both want it, but… what about Sango and Inuyasha?_

_**Sango doesn't like Miroku, remember? She detests his advances with a passion. And to Inuyasha, you are nothing but a jewel-detector. Is that what you want?**_

_No…. but…_

_**Don't hesitate! Just do it, Kagome!**_

She leaned in and kissed him, deeper this time, and her tongue gently poked at his lips, seeking entrance. She slowly began to massage his groin as her tongue darted in and out of his mouth, examining every crevice.

Just as he was about to reach his limit, she stopped, and he whimpered subconsciously. She parted from his lips and planted a sweet trail of kisses down his chest, past his navel, and then looked up at him with wickedly mischievous eyes.

His eyes widened and his hands flew to her head as he was enveloped in the warm moisture of her mouth.

His hips bucked instinctively as her tongue and lips ran up and down the shaft of his arousal.

She took all of him in, and with one more thrust of his hips, his fingers dug into her hair and he released himself into her awaiting mouth with a deep, passionate groan that had welled up from deep inside his chest.

He rested against the wall, trying to catch his breath. "Tsk tsk, Miro-kun! I'm not finished with you yet!"

She slid her feet out of her socks, and then reached out from under her skirt. White, frilly panties dropped down around her ankles. She then slowly rid herself of her top so that she was standing there in her bra and skirt. She knelt on the ground in front of him, launching herself into a very provocative pose.

"Don't tell me the great Miro-kun has tired out already!" she slowly made her way to him, straddling his hips so that his groin brushed up against her point of pleasure. His arousal and need for her grew again at the very slight contact as he realized that she was moist and ready for him. He grabbed her hips, fighting the urge to just push her down onto his awaiting arousal.

She slowly undid the clasp in her bra, and it fell down onto his abdomen. He quickly pushed it away, taking her amazingly full breasts into his mouth and hands. She groaned at the contact, arching her back to him.

"Oooooh, Miro-kun…" she ran her fingers through his unbound hair. Her hands then traveled down underneath her skirt, and she grabbed his arousal yet again. She guided him inside her with a gasp of painful pleasure, and he moaned deliriously at the tight fit.

She rose again, then fell back onto him, and every time she dropped down she let out a moan.

The speed quickened, and soon his hands were on her hips and he was guiding her down with such speed and force and her back arched into him to meet his thrusts. He pushed her down one more time, his fingers digging into the soft fleshy hips, and another deep, almost inhuman groan fell from his lips as wave upon wave of ecstasy hit him and he released his seed into her.

She followed soon after as her back arched and she grabbed onto the wrists connected to the hands on her hips. She yelled out, but it sounded suspiciously like a cry of confusion and regret to Miroku.

She got up off of him, gathering a towel around her from her bag. He wasn't sure what had just happened. "Um… Kago…me?" she wrapped the towel tightly around her shaking, tired body, although it didn't do much. She still felt horribly violated.

**_You shouldn't feel this way, Kagome. You just used the man who plays with the hearts of so many girls. After giving him a taste at what you can do, he'll probably straighten his ways and come crawling on his hands and knees. You should feel accomplished._**

She couldn't take it anymore. Her shaky hands flew to her ears and she collapsed, backing herself up into the nearest corner of the room. "Accomplished? _ACCOMPLISHED! He's my friend, goddamnit! _What the hell do you want from me!"

Miroku, who was putting on his robes while still keeping an eye on the raving miko reincarnate, was completely taken aback. "Um…. Kagome, what…?"

_**You needn't yell, Kagome… I'm right here… listening to your every thought. **_

"You… you bastard… stop messing with my head! Leave me alone!"

Just then, the sliding door to their room was almost broken off via clawed hand.

Inuyasha was stunned. The scene was like a bad nightmare. Kagome, clad only in a loosely tied, small towel convulsing in a corner, stark raving mad, and the monk, staring at her, half dressed. The heavy smell of sex hung in the air, only worsening the situation. Given the state of things, his surprised mind could only calculate so much.

"MONK, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?" Miroku quickly finished getting dressed, his eyes wider than ever. "I…. I don't know! Kagome's acting really strange…" Inuyasha growled ferociously. "Way to state the obvious, you fucking lecher!" his hand gripped the hilt of Tetsusaiga threateningly. "You better explain yourself soon, or the last thing you'll need to be worrying about is Naraku and that damned curse of yours!"

"But… But…" Miroku backed up against the wall, genuinely frightened. "I didn't do anything!" Inuyasha drew his sword. "Don't you dare give me that! The smell of you, her, and… and SEX is all over the damn place!"

Miroku gestured wildly. "We did do things, but… but _she_ seduced _me_! It's not my fault! I swear!"

"ARGH! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD, YOU BASTARD!"

Two heads turned towards the other corner, where kagome was huddled, naked because her towel had fallen off due to her incessant convulsing and gesturing.

"See! SEE! She's gone completely crazy! I only did what I thought she wanted me to do! And now… and now this! Inuyasha, you gotta believe me…"

_**Kagome… you misunderstand. I'm doing you a favor by helping you. And now look… that pesky hanyou is in our way again. Why don't you show him that dogs should be kept on tight leashes?**_

_No…._

_**Yes!**_

_No!_

"NO!"

Inuyasha took a step closer to Kagome, ignoring the fact that she was naked. "Kagome? What the hell are you rambling on about?" although his words were everything but sensitive, his tone made up for it. Kagome turned to him, her darting eyes slightly glazed over.

"Inuyasha…" she grabbed the towel and put it around her again as she noticed the hanyou slowly approaching her. "Inuyasha…" Inuyasha put his sword away. "What is it?"

"Inu…Inuyasha… Inuyasha, sit."

The rosary beads kicked in at once as the submission spell rolled from Kagome's trembling lips. The completely surprised hanyou came crashing to the ground, and kagome rushed to Inuyasha right after the dust cleared.

"Inuyasha… Inuyasha, I didn't mean it… I'm sorry! Inuyasha? Are you alright?" with much effort, he lifted himself up from the ground. "Kagome, what the hell is going on here?"

She began to sob hysterically, crawling into Inuyasha's arms. "I don't know, Inuyasha… I don't know what's going on… there's a voice in my head… told me to… told me to… tell you that there was a jewel shard nearby so that you'd leave us alone… bribe shippou with candy so that me 'n Miroku would be alone… and… it told me… told me to… umm… you know… with Miroku… said I should because I wanted it. Told me to say 'it'… because… because dogs should be kept on tight leashes… and it won't stop!"

Inuyasha hesitantly wrapped his arms around the quivering young woman sitting in his lap.

In his mind, Miroku ran over the things Kagome had just said in horror. "A voice _said_ that to you? _Forced_ you to do… things with me?"

Kagome couldn't bring herself to look at Miroku; she was too ashamed. "I'm sorry… I… I couldn't stop myself!"

Miroku shook his head. "No… but I could have. I should've known something was up by the way you had acted… what you had said… I should've known first off when you had bribed shippou. And… it was your first time, wasn't it?"

Kagome couldn't stop the color from rising in her cheeks, so she buried her face into Inuyasha's raiment and nodded, fresh tears making tiny rivulets down her cheeks.

"Your first time is supposed to be with someone special… I'm sorry, Kagome." He stood up, and adjusted his robes as he gripped his staff tightly in his hands, making his knuckles turn white.

_**Kagome… tell him it WAS with someone special. You can only deny your feelings for so long, Kagome. Don't get mad at me for merely pushing the process along a bit.**_

Kagome winced as the voice spoke yet again in her mind, yet chose to ignore it. She sniffled, lifting her head out of the safety of Inuyasha's raiment. "It's… it's not your fault. So don't you feel guilty, ok?"

She wrapped the towel tighter around herself, and the hanyou, noticing her action, leant his raiment to her to tie around herself for better cover. "Thank you. I… I think I just need to rest. This… is just too much for me right now." Understanding, the monk and hanyou left the young miko alone in Lady Kaede's hut, but decided on staying guard outside just incase.

Walking out into the cool, evening air, they set themselves up. Inuyasha sat on the ground, his Tetsusaiga on the ground next to him, and Miroku was leaning against the hut.

Inuyasha's ears flattened slightly against his head, not really knowing what to say. "Um… Miroku?" the monk turned around to the hanyou, a slightly cheery yet incredibly fake smile plastered onto his face. "Yes?"

"I'm umm…. I'm… s_orry_… for accusing you of taking advantage of kagome." Inuyasha scowled, his ears pressing his ears all the way against his head.

Miroku blinked, shocked. _And I thought I had seen it all…_ "Um… Inuyasha? Did I just hear you correctly?"

The silver-haired hanyou frowned deeper, growling. "What are you getting at, monk?"

Miroku just shook his head. "Never mind. It's not a big deal, anyways." Miroku frowned, wave after wave of heavy emotion hitting him like a ton of bricks.

_They're right… all of them. I am a selfish, perverted monk. Kagome's mind and body is taken advantage of and I just hop on to enjoy the ride? I knew kagome was acting strange… I knew it! And even when everyone else had failed to notice it, I still did. And besides the fact that she clearly wasn't herself, I still took her for my own._

"Fuck…" Miroku cursed under his breath, although Inuyasha's sensitive ears had no problem in picking up his nearly silent exclamation. "I'm… I'm going to go take a quick dip in the hot springs nearby. I shouldn't take long."

Inuyasha knew by the tension andfeelingof stress eminating fromhis companion and the nervous undertone in his voice that he definitely wasn't going to go spying on bathing women anytime soon, so he let him go without question.


	3. Conjoinment

He quickly shed his robes and immersed himself in the luke-warm water. It wasn't really a hot spring, but it was good enough. He felt disgusting, and he didn't like it. He scrubbed hard, trying to wash away the nonexistent grime and filth that he just couldn't seem to escape.

"Dear Buddha, what have I done to deserve this?" he thought about it. _Jeez… I've really done a lot, haven't I? Womanizing… conning… I've lost count of how many times I've warned people of dark, formidable clouds hanging over their dwellings just for a good night's sleep._

He sighed, massaging his temples."Although… despite my attempts, I haven't really been getting that far as a lecher. Sure, I'll ask women to bear my child, but… ever since I've joined with Inuyasha and the others, it was like… like I'd only ask for the heck of it. I wasn't planning to actually land a spot in a woman's bed." He shook his head, trying to clear his head of all thoughts.

After drying off and redressing himself, he walked back to the inn, staff in hand. His head hung slightly as he continued his thoughts silently. "Hey, Miroku! Stop lagging."

He looked up, and the rest of the group was standing outside the inn, apparently waiting for him.

"So… we're leaving now? What about…" he looked towards Kagome, a slight hint of concern hidden in the dark indigo orbs. Kagome waved her hand as if to dismiss the half-spoken question.

"I'm fine. Besides, there's a jewel shard somewhere that needs more attention than I do right now. It's so close, I can feel it. I'm surprised we haven't already found it; I should've been able to see its glow. That's how close it is."

The monk shook his head in disbelief. _A shard needs more attention than she does, especially when she's in her current condition? She ought to get her priorities straightened out… oh well, no matter._

A certain hanyou broke said monk's dwindling thoughts. "Really? It's that close? Then we should just search around the inn." Although Inuyasha sounded enthusiastic about the idea of finding yet another piece to their seemingly unsolvable puzzle, his facial expression told of another story. Sango noticed it first.

"Hey, Inuyasha, you don't look so happy, despite the fact that we could find a jewel shard at any moment now. What's the matter?"

Shippou smirked, attempting to strike a nerve once again. "He's probably bummed out because there's no fight involved. He's all brawns, don't you know." Inuyasha frowned. "Keh. Says you. I'm just thinking."

Shippou's smirk intensified into a taunting grin. "Really? Well, as they say, there's a first time for everything." None of the others could suppress a giggle or a snicker, and Inuyasha just glared at Shippou, his blood boiling in his veins. _So what if he was a kid? I'm the one that ends up saving his ass all the time!_

"Yeah? Well, by the time I'm through with you, you won't have enough brain cells to think." And with that, he proceeded to take out his anger on the fleeing kitsune. Kagome followed with a muttered 'sit', and the Taiji-ya and Monk rolled their eyes. In their minds, the same thought rolled through. _Right on cue…_

Miroku could help but feel uneasy. "Wait… Kagome, if you can feel the shard's aura that strongly, why can't you see its glow? I mean, you can usually see it, even through flesh. This whole thing just really bothers me."

Inuyasha sat up from his man-shaped hole in the ground and scratched his head. "You know, now that you think about it, the monk's right. This whole thing seems so weird."

The rest of the group stopped to ponder the matter.

"Houshi-sama really does have a point. This is all too weird. First kagome gets attacked by that demon, and now this! Things have been really weird lately. Take earlier today, for example. All of a sudden, I felt this insatiable need to beat the living daylights out of you." She turned to Miroku, who just stared at her.

_Earlier… today? _Images of being entangled with a very naked kagome in the Inn filled his mind, and he felt unbelievably dirty again. "Umm… interesting." Kagome frowned.

_How weird… Sango knew that Miroku was doing something… perverted? This gets weirder by the minute…_

_**Don't you agree, Kagome? It's like she's taken it upon herself to save all the women out there from that monk's lecherous ways.**_

_Oh, not you again! Why can't you just leave me alone?_

**_Because you fascinate me. Never have I come across someone as complex as you. Such drama in your life, it's almost unreal._**

_Unreal? You find my drama amusing! I don't even have drama! Just… just go away, why don't you?_

**_Such a sweet girl… but so dense. You honestly think your life has no drama? According to your mind, your friends in your own time think that your disgusting hanyou is a delinquent, your grandfather is getting a little odd when it comes to your 'sicknesses', this Houjo boy won't stop bothering you about your 'sicknesses', you have these odd tests, and then you still have to find time to go to the Warring States. That horrid hanyou never gives you any slack, and everyone in the group has their own little dramas that you have to deal with from time to time. Oh, let's not forget the whole messy love triangle between you, Inuyasha, and Kikyou. How tragic… do you still think your life is without drama?_**

Kagome couldn't take it any longer. "I AM NOT DENSE!" the group turned around to Kagome, who had lagged behind. Inuyasha and Miroku feared for the worst. Shippou glanced toward Inuyasha to see if he had anything to do with her sudden outburst, but he just stared at the young miko reincarnate in surprise.

_**My… you also have an unbelievable temper. And when you can't take it anymore, you give your command to Inuyasha. He's the scapegoat to all of your problems. It's always his problem, isn't it?**_

"You're wrong. You're wrong about Inuyasha." The hanyou's ears perked as his name was mentioned, and his curiosity and concern peaked. "Kagome? What's it saying?" Sango and Shippou just exchanged looks, completely unaware of what was going on.

_**Say it, kagome. Tell him he's just a scapegoat to your anger. **_

_No. I won't!_

_**Why not?**_

_Because it's not true!_

_**Don't lie, Kagome. It's unbefitting for a lady to lie.**_

"Don't you lecture me about unbefitting manners!" Kagome fumed. Her porcelain features were twisted into a frown and her little hands were balled into tightly clenched fists.

_**Alright, I guess that was uncalled for. But you know I'm right about Inuyasha. And look, you're so angry right now! Use your scapegoat again. And again, and again, until you feel satisfied.**_

"No…"

_**Why not?**_

"Because I don't wanna hurt him." Miroku looked towards Inuyasha, as equally concerned as he was. He tried his luck. "Kagome, what's it telling you?"

Tears formed at the corners of her eyes and she lost the fight for control over her mouth.

"Sit. Sit, sit, sit. Sit boy!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as the rosary made his gravity increase tenfold and he crashed into the ground, again and again. She swallowed a sob and stepped hesitantly towards Inuyasha. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha… he did it again. He made me do it…"

Sango was too confused. "Umm… kagome…? Who's he? What's going on?" Kagome didn't feel like telling Sango anything.

**_That bothersome Taiji-ya… always butting in! Tell her how annoying she is._**

_No! Sango's not annoying! Leave her out of this. She's having a hard enough time dealing with her own priorities._

**_Priorities? You mean her snot-nosed brother, Kohaku? That's no priority. No matter how hard she tries, she'll never get him back. Not if you need the shard to complete the jewel. And even if you don't… the boy's soul is already long-gone. He's just an empty shell chock full of depressing memories._**

_Wait… how do you know all of this?_

_**Oh, darn… seems I've said too much. It doesn't really matter, though. I'm just surprised it took you this long to figure out who I was.**_

"Naraku…" Inuyasha jumped up from his hole in the ground as soon as he got his bearings. "What!" Miroku just stared, horrified, at Kagome. "It's… it's Naraku!"

**_Very good, miko. You've really been using your brain today. If it gets too tired from all of that thinking, you can take a rest and let me watch over it for a little while._**

_What's that supposed to mean!_

_**If your soul wants to take a breather, I will certainly understand and be more than happy to comply to taking charge of your body for now.**_

_There's no way in hell I'm giving my body to you! _

_**Come come now, Kagome. It's not like I'd use it for evil purposes or anything. Can't you trust me?**_

"Ha! Trust you? You really want me to trust _you_? I said it before, and I will say it again. There is no way in hell that I would give my body over to your control!"

Inuyasha stepped closer to Kagome, ignoring the fact that he could be 'sitted' again.

"What's he saying? Naraku, you get out of her head right now!"

Naraku's voice emanated from Kagome's lips as she talked without control. "Ha hah hah… Inuyasha… don't fret. I won't let your precious human die so easily. Nooo… quite the contrary. But you, on the other hand… you I can't stand to see living. Hmm… what an interesting way to go… death by 'sitting'." Kagome's hand flew to her mouth to try to stop the words from falling out, but it did no good.

Miroku tried to think. _Is there a sutra I could use to get her out of this? I'm sure there are many, but I'm also sure that it would more than likely hurt her than help her in the process of cleansing her of Naraku…_

He turned his inner-eye to his mind as he ran through years of sutras and spells that could be used. He stumbled across one that he had learned a little more recently. It had something to do with converting the curse or evil being to the caster of the spell, and thus would leave his spiritual powers to get rid of the being. The problem was, Kagome definitely had powerful miko powers. And if she couldn't come out from under Naraku's grasp, chances were that he wouldn't be able to, either.

Then he remembered conjoinment. The act of joining the spiritual powers of two people to dispel a curse or evil being. With the joined powers of himself and Kagome, they should at least put up a good fight against Naraku.

Problem was… to conjoin, the soul of one of the participants would have to enter the body of the other. And since Kagome wasn't experienced at incantations or sutras, it would have to be Miroku's spirit that entered into Kagome's body.

"Kagome… I have an idea of how to get rid of Naraku. You'll… you'll have to bear with me on this, though."

Kagome focused her attention on the monk. "You do? What is it?" Miroku maintained calmness. "I take it you haven't heard of conjoinment?" Kagome shook her head slowly, trying to figure out what it was on her own. "No… but if it'll get rid of Naraku, I'll be willing to do it."

Miroku nodded, and the rest of the group stared in anticipation. "Just relax. If you start to feel drowsy, that would be even better. Sleep would be the closest you'll get for now to self-mandated unconsciousness." Kagome sat down on a rather mossy rock, getting as comfortable as she could. Miroku did the same, his eyes glazing over as he began to meditate. The only thing tying him to reality was the sutra he wrote as he recited the required incantation.

When he had written two sutras, he placed one on kagome's forehead and one on his own. Soon after, he finished the incantations and their bodies began to pulsate. Before the transaction was complete, Miroku muttered a few words in a monotonous tone; "Kagome… whatever you do, you must stay calm."

The sutras began to glow blue with a rather heavenly aura and the glowing light of miroku's sutra merged in with kagome's, leaving the monk's body rather limp against the rock.

After a few moments of silence and blood-curdling apprehension and anticipation, Kagome's eyes cracked open. She looked down at miroku's body, and then at her own. A smile spread across her face. "Haha! The conjoinment was a success!"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, confused. "Um… kagome?"

The miko reincarnate shook her head. "No… she's coping, though. I guess she didn't really know what to expect. It is her first time conjoining. But I don't blame her… it's mine as well. I'll have to thank Master Mushin later."

The young miko's body snapped up, as if suddenly surprised. "It was your first time too! Are you INSANE! You could have died! You could've killed me!"

Kagome then shook her head. "Well, you remained calm like I had asked you too, so it went well."

Sango shook her head disbelievingly. "Wait, wait… you two are in the same body!" Kagome nodded. "Yes. I think I should explain how conjoinment works. If there is a curse or some other evil placed on a spiritual being, another can assist in ridding the nasty spell by joining their spiritual powers together. But to do that, they need to conjoin their souls as well. Kagome can't really write the sutras and speak the incantations; I had to go to her body."

Before the miko or monk could say anymore, the familiar voiced echoed through Kagome's head.

_**Interesting that you would choose the art of spirit-infusion when there are a lot of other spells, sutras, and incantations on how to rid someone of a 'nasty spell'.**_

_I only chose that because I didn't want to cause any pain to Kagome in the cleansing process. Why I'm telling this to you is beyond me._

**_I seem to have that affect on people. Just ask Kagome. Oh, wait… you were there. And I seem to remember that you enjoyed it thoroughly._**

_What are you getting at?_

_**You really shouldn't be angry. I was just telling Kagome to do what she wanted to do most. It's very interesting. I read her mind like an open book, spilled out all of her deepest secrets. She seems to favor a certain perverted monk over the rest.**_

The face of Kagome grew warm as she blushed profusely. "No I don't! Stop putting insane thoughts in my head, Naraku."

**_But I'm not putting them there. You already did. Don't you want to tell him how you feel? Or are you going to leave it all bottled up like you did when you liked that disgusting hanyou of yours?_**

"He's not disgusting, and he's not mine! He's no possession." Kagome's foot stomped onto the ground.

_I'ts ok, Kagome. I'm not believing a word he says. Never have, never will._

_**Monk, don't shut out the truth. That's what naïve children do when the truth isn't in their favor.**_

Kagome snickered. "Don't you think it's a bit odd comparing me to a naïve child, Naraku?"

Naraku didn't reply. Miroku's snickers turned into full-out laughing that filled the vicinity.

"Yeah… I got him there." Inuyasha just shook his head, and Sango frowned. "Did Naraku _really_ compare you to a naïve child?"

Kagome's shoulders shrugged. "He said something untrue, and I said I refused to believe it. Then he tried to act all superior by saying, and I quote, 'monk, don't shut out the truth. That's what naïve children do when the truth isn't in their favor.' He's just trying to get on my nerves."

_**If I was trying to get on your nerves, monk, I would do a lot more than compare you to a naïve child.**_

_What do you mean?_

_**You know exactly what I mean.**_

Kagome decided to speak up again. "Miroku, what's he talking about?" kagome's shoulders shrugged again. "I don't know."

_**You certainly do. Don't play dumb. Or maybe… it's not play? How pitiful.**_

_Your shallow insults aren't doing much, Naraku._

_**I could spill everything to your dear little group. Don't think I don't know what you've been thinking the past couple of days. The conjoinment has also given me full access to your mind.**_

_Enough talk. I really don't have time to converse about meaningless propaganda._

Miroku was done playing games now. Naraku had indeed struck a nerve, but he wouldn't let it upset him. "Kagome, do you know how to tap into your powers?" Kagome shook her head. "So then what do you do when you're shooting a sacred arrow?"

Kagome thought about it. "Umm… I just focus on the arrow and the target. Once the arrow head begins to glow, then I get ready to shoot. That's… pretty much it."

Miroku thought about how he could convert that into raw spiritual energy. "Kagome, try thinking of something… umm… pure. Focus on that, and yourself. Don't let your mind wander."

The young miko's head nodded and deep brown eyes closed. Her body began to glow with the same purifying energy that would cover the arrows she let fly. Her lips moved involuntarily as Miroku spoke. "That's great, Kagome. You're doing it!"

Inuyasha smirked, Sango worded her approvals, and Shippou laughed and clapped his hands as they cheered her in her unleashing. The hanyou, Kitsune, and Taiji-ya had decided to sit down because it was obvious they'd be there for at least a little while longer.

Miroku and Kagome could feel Naraku's hold weaken slowly. "Alright… you keep concentrating on that. In a minute, I'll help you. So just keep working at exerting your energy."

With Kagome focusing inwards, he had more control over her body. He slowly walked her over to the dormant body of the monk as to not distract Kagome from her channeling and pulled his outer robe aside. Inuyasha's ear's twitched, and Miroku caught the action. "Sutras." Miroku Inuyasha just nodded, easing a bit.

He pulled out four sutras and placed them around a smaller part of the clearing, making the whole area his spiritual domain.

He then started to mutter incantations. A blue-tinted barrier formed around the group, then subsided into nothingness. The glow around the miko's body intensified to the point where the three others had to shield their eyes and squint to catch a glimpse of what was happening.

Soon, the barrier shown again and melted away. Kagome laughed triumphantly. "We did it! He's not in my head anymore!" Kagome nodded. "Yeah, and I don't sense any evil presences at all. You did well for your first spiritual channeling, Kagome." The miko's porcelain features brightened into a cheery smile. "Couldn't have done it without you, you know."

Sango finally decided to speak up. "But I wonder… how was Naraku able to control you like so in the first place?"

Kagome shrugged, and then spoke. "I think it has something to do with this." She pointed to her right shoulder. Inuyasha squinted, trying to see what kagome's finger was pointing to. "Umm… what are you pointing to?" Kagome slowly shook her head. "Her shoulder! I think it has something to do with her shoulder." Inuyasha frowned. "Keh… what's her shoulder got to do with any of this?"

Kagome started to pace slowly, a contemplative look befalling across her visage and the whole action made them know it was Miroku's doing for sure. "Inuyasha, remember when Kagome was attacked earlier today? We had definitely sensed Naraku. I think he somehow planted a jewel shard into Kagome's shoulder."

"What! That's completely ludicrous! I mean, do you have proof? If there was a jewel shard, she would've sensed it for sure." Inuyasha stood up from his place on the ground.

Kagome pivoted on her heals to face Inuyasha. "Ah, but I do have proof. Remember how she had gotten hurt? There was blood all over her shoulder and shirt. But upon further examination…" Sango glared at him. "…from a safe distance, I noticed that there was barely a scratch. We all know humans can't heal themselves nearly as fast as youkai, or even hanyou for that matter. The only way it would work would be if there was a jewel shard to speed up the process. And you're forgetting something. She did sense it. Remember? She couldn't see any jewel shards, but she still had that feeling. That's because she wasn't looking on her person. Kagome, direct your attention to your right shoulder."

Kagome nodded, and then turned her head. Utter surprise danced across her visage. "No way… he's completely right! You know… I remember now. That demon had appeared out of no where, and then all of a sudden one of Kagura's wind blades shot out from behind me. It hit my shoulder. I turned my back on the demon for a second to look for any sign of Kagura, and I think that's when the demon inserted the shard. There would be no other time that it could've happened."

Inuyasha frowned and his brow furrowed deeply. "Kagura! Kagura had shown up! You failed to tell us that little detail!"

Kagome's arms folded across her chest defiantly. "Come on, Inuyasha. Give her some slack. With Naraku taking control of her, she was having a hard enough time just fighting him off. I'm sure having Naraku on her mind (A/N: no pun intended) just caused her to forget to mention Kagura. Honestly, you didn't think Naraku would just tell her to do these things and then she would just comply, did you? He obviously put a spell on his voice or something. When he was talking to me, it was hard keeping my initial task in mind."

Kagome nodded triumphantly. "Yeah! So there!"

Sango shook her head, deciding that enough was enough. She then proceeded to change the subject. "Okay, so now that we've succeeded in purifying the jewel shard and getting rid of Naraku's hold on Kagome, shouldn't we remove the shard from her shoulder?" Kagome frowned and paled at the same time. Miroku chose to speak. "Yeah, but the only way to do that would be to manually remove it."

Inuyasha became serious. "You mean… cut her shoulder open and pull it out?" Kagome's head nodded slowly, and Inuyasha frowned.

"Seeing how the original cut was made by one of Kagura's blades, the jewel shard would probably be in there pretty deep. Once the shard's removed, she won't have enhanced healing. She'll die of blood loss!"

Kagome frowned. "Well, I could always go to my time and get it removed in surgery, but I want to look at that alternative as my 'worst comes to worst' option."

Shippou frowned. "Umm... surge-ory?"

Kagome shook her head. "It's a nasty process. They knock you out with Anesthesia. Then they take their surgical tools, like a scalpel, for instance, and make incisions where needed, then they operate. You're usually knocked out, though, so you don't feel a thing."

They were speechless. All except for Inuyasha, that is. "They actually do that! _You_ haven't gone through this… surge-ory, right?"

Kagome nodded. "Actually, I have. I had to have my appendix removed. I was about 10 or so at the time."

An expression conveying utter disgust befell her face as Miroku chose to intervene. "You were _10_ when you went through this? Your era is really ruthless… and I thought _we_ had it tough in the Sengoku Jidai with the bandits and countless demons. May I ask, though, why did you have to have your… appendix… removed? And what was the point of this… surgery?"

Kagome laughed. "It's medical! My appendix needed to be removed, or else it would have ruptured. And then I would've died. Other people go through surgery to get organ transplants or to fix internal wounds, or mend broken bones. Or, if you have a tumor or something like that, they'll remove it for you. It's not as ruthless as you think it is. Problem is, it still isn't very pleasant, and it costs a lot of money."

They walked back to Kaede's hut in silence, all thinking about ways to get the shard out of Kagome's shoulder safely.

After an hour or so of silent dinner and discouraging sighs, Kagome suddenly jumped up. "I got it! Inuyasha, you could take it out for me." Inuyasha shook his head. "No. I'm telling you, Kagome. You're gonna die if we do it like that."

Kagome shook her head. "If you come back to my era with me, you can do it there. Then, right after the shard is removed, I can go to the hospital to get stitches. It's really very easy. Painful, sure, but easy."

Inuyasha sighed, giving in. "well, it's your choice what you want to do about this."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. But before we do that, we have to work on getting Miroku back into his own body."

Kagome then blinked. Miroku had decided to pay attention as soon as he heard his name. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. What did you say?"

Kagome shrugged and shook her head. "You should pay more attention. I was saying how before we do anything about this shard, we should work on getting you back into your own body. I never knew it could be so confusing having two or three people in your head."

A sheepish grin fell across Kagome's features. "Umm… about that..." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and Sango decided to pay close attention to what the monk was saying. Kagome had a bad feeling of what he was going to say next, and Shippou just enjoyed the amusing entertainment. Kagome scratched the back of her neck. "Um… there's a chance I may have forgotten the counter-spell to conjoinment."

"WHAAAAT!" the miko, hanyou, and taiji-ya all yelled in unison. Inuyasha strode up to the miko, peering into her eyes. "What do you mean, 'may have forgotten?' you don't remember it at all, do you?"

Miroku shook Kagome's head. Kagome fumed. "SO REMIND ME WHY YOU DID THIS WHOLE THING IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Kagome then winced. "I was thinking solely of your safety. I was pressed for time! But Master Mushin knows how to fix it. He's the one that taught it to me in the first place."

Sango was furious. "If you weren't in Kagome's body right now, you'd be dead."

Then an idea struck her. She lifted her Hiraikotsu above her head, and brought it down upon the head of the dormant monk's body, which was currently in Inuyasha's hands. "I hope you feel that when you get back into that body of yours, you monk."

Miroku was hurt. "So then you wish I hadn't helped Kagome get rid of Naraku?"

Sango stopped to think. "No, but you could have been more sensible." Kagome's head shook. "There aren't a lot of sutras and incantations that expel evil auras and such without hurting their victim. I didn't want to hurt Kagome in the process of ridding her of Naraku."

With that, Inuyasha threw the unconscious monk over his shoulder. "Well… then the only thing to do is to go all the way to your temple. That _is_ where we'll find Mushin, right?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes. But please be careful with me, Inuyasha… I don't want to end up with broken bones. I may not feel it now, but I'll feel it when I go back to my own body."

Sango nodded. "Ooh… ok then." She then lightly smacked him across the face. "Hey! Sango, what have I do to you to deserve that?"

The taiji-ya just chuckled. "Nothing… as of yet." She liked this form of payback for the embarrassment she had endured because of him.

With that, the taiji-ya and miko boarded Kirara while Inuyasha proceeded to carry the limp Miroku.


	4. Of Monks and Mikos

**Author's Note: **i would just like to thank the people who have reviewed so far. unfortunately, this chapter is a little short... blame it on a very maddening case of Writer's Block. at this point, i would love feedback. help me get the story rolling, onegai!

Deftly passing over the smaller mountains, they soon touched down onto the grounds of the old temple. A warm smile passed over kagome's face, but the smile saddened as she eyed the grave of Miroku's father. "You know, it's good to be back."

Inuyasha frowned. He was none too happy. "Could we get this process over and done with? Not only is it odd for me to hold this useless lump of a body, Miroku, the fact that you and Kagome are currently sharing the same body really freaks me out."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, a death glare gleaming in her eyes. She pointed to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, sit!"

His eyes widened and he cringed, but nothing happened. Kagome began to laugh hysterically. After the laughter died down, Miroku casually explained himself. "I thought you deserved a good scare." Inuyasha quickly landed a fist into the serene, sleeping face of the monk's. "You're in for so much pain when you get back into this body of yours…"

Kagome frowned. "Inuyasha, honestly."

He dropped the subject, and they began to close the distance between them and the temple.

Mushin met them at the door. It was certainly a sight to see. His past disciple was thrown casually over the hanyou's shoulder and the rest of them seemed fine about it… all but the hanyou, that is.

The a frown passed over the young miko's face as Miroku decided that this was as good a time as any to tell the old master what had happened and why they were visiting in the first place.

After hearing about the current predicament the group was in, he agreed to help them.

The old master ushered the group inside the temple, instructing the hanyou to place Miroku's body in a corner of the room up against the wall. Inuyasha plopped him down mindlessly, not caring one bit if he had created a few bruises.

He then forced the hanyou, taiji-ya and kitsune out of the large room. Kagome frowned. "And you're sure you know what you're doing, Mushin-sama?" Kagome nodded again, answering her question. "Yes. Master Mushin taught the spell to me in the first place; he can certainly get us out of this predicament."

Mushin brought two sutras over, one per forehead of Miroku's body and Kagome. "If you could, please try to remain calm until this whole process is finished." Kagome closed her eyes, and both the monk and the miko calmed themselves, tuning to their inner minds for guidance.

The elder monk began to mutter hushed incantations, the words of ancient scriptures past. The sutra on Kagome's head began to glow a vibrant light blue as the soul began to transfer.

In a dark, ominous castle somewhere hidden by a nearly indestructible barrier, a rather loathsome hanyou fumed and seethed quietly.

Kagura just smirked. It pleased her to see Naraku so obviously enraged. "So… I take it nothing went as planned, Naraku?"

At that, the hanyou smiled wickedly, sending an unwanted shiver up the wind sorceress's back. "On the contrary, Kagura. The spell may have been dispelled, but I managed to unleash some havoc upon the lives of the miko and her followers. And what's better, I now have invaluable information."

Kagura frowned uncertainly, wondering what Naraku had in store for the ones who were to free her from his iron-like grasp.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly to the image of herself.

_Oh… it's me. Wait. What is going on here!_

The next thing that hit her was amazing amounts of pain to her head and other various parts of the body she inhabited due to the incessant pulverizing dished out by the hanyou and taiji-ya. _Yikes… they're really ruthless…_

After recuperating for a few minutes, she glanced down at her hands. They were large, slightly calloused, and on the right…

On her right hand was a thick fingerless indigo glove, wrapped in light blue beads that clicked together silently. From under the guard, she felt an empty hollowed nothingness that hurt with the cold ebbing knowledge that this would most likely bring death to this body she currently possessed.

She jumped up, slowly registering their current predicament. "What is going on!" her face frowned at her, looking as easily displeased as she felt right now. "It seems Master Mushin over here has had a little too much sake to drink recently, and didn't recite the incantation as it should've been said." Kagome's body pointed over to the old monk, whose bald head was littered with various bumps and bruises.

Kagome couldn't contain herself. It felt instinctive. She felt her masculine hand lift up into a balled fist and land right onto Mushin's head.

Miroku blinked. Kagome frowned, making miroku's shoulders shrug as a sheepish grin fell across the face she now possessed. "I couldn't help it… I'm sorry?"

Kagome's face smiled slightly. "I understand how you feel. For some reason, our bodies know what we'd do in certain times. Call it instinct, if you will."

Mushin rubbed his head. "This mismatch isn't permanent, I'm glad to say. Unfortunately, though, I can't determine when it will be rectified. You will just have to make due in each other's bodies."

Kagome thought about it. "I say we keep this a little secret between the three of us. I don't think Inuyasha will be none to happy… nor Sango, for that matter. No one _really_ needs to know, anyways."

_Darn… I'm starting to think like Miroku…_

Kagome's mouth turned up as Miroku snickered. "I'm not so sure that's a bad thing, though."

Kagome made Miroku's head snap up. "Eh?"

"You said, 'darn… I'm starting to think like Miroku…' and I replied with, 'I'm not so sure it's such a bad thing, though.'"

Kagome was puzzled. "Did I really say that out loud?"

Mushin explained. "You will be able to hear each other's thoughts, see each other's memories, and feel each other's pain and other emotions while the switch is still in motion."

They both nodded, understanding.

"Well… then I guess we'll just let our instincts take over and try to act like each other as best we can, huh?" Kagome wondered aloud.

Miroku nodded. "Well… I guess we should go greet the others. They're probably worried by now."

They were making their way to the door when Inuyasha shoved it open. He was surprised to see the two standing there, staring at him. Miroku subconsciously tucked a strand of feathery raven hair behind his ear and Kagome stared at Inuyasha expectantly.

"Shall we, then?" Kagome felt the words slip from the lips she was borrowing and a dark, slightly thick eyebrow was quirked. Her voice sounded deeper, smoother. Much like Miroku's…

_Hey, this isn't so bad…_

_Not at all. Just keep playing along._

Inuyasha was still a little caught off-guard. He had come to see what was taking so long, and had pulled the doors to the temple open to find the miko and monk staring at him like nothing at all had ever been out of the ordinary to begin with.

"Err… yeah. Let's go."

The hanyou turned on his heal and they began to head back to the taiji-ya, nekomata, and kitsune who awaited their return.

On the way back from the temple, Miroku was able to experience the joys of flying on the back of Inuyasha. Kagome got to ride with Kirara and Sango, enjoying the leisurely soaring, instead of the rollercoaster movements that she endured whenever she was given a piggy-back ride from Inuyasha. It was nice not to worry about choking on Inuyasha's hair.

They touched down onto solid ground in the late evening, figuring it would be wiser to camp out instead of traveling back to Kaede's Village in the dark.

As Sango leaned over to dismount Kirara, Kagome felt the insatiable urge to just reach out to her behind. First she tried to fight it, feeling that it was wrong. Then, realizing that she was indeed trying to be Miroku, who would do exactly that, she let her hand slowly creep up on the unsuspecting taiji-ya.

Her actions were met by a yelp and a slap. Miroku could feel the burning pain on the delicate face that was temporarily his. "Ouch…"

They all turned to the monk disguised as Kagome, wondering what she would complain about. He quickly thought of an excuse. "Inuyasha, your raiment's a little too rough… I practically got a rug burn on my face trying not to fall off!"

Inuyasha frowned, his temper steadily rising. "Well, excuse me! It never seemed to bother you before!" he stomped off. After shooting a death glare to who she thought was Miroku, Sango turned on her heal and followed Inuyasha. Shippou and Kirara went of and played a bit.

The monk in disguise smiled smugly and slowly shook his head. "Really, Kagome. You're doing too much of a good job pretending to be me. Sure, I was at least hoping that you would keep up in acting lecherous as to not arouse suspicions, but I wasn't really expecting you to reach for Sango's behind."

A childish frown was instantly plastered onto the monk's face. "Excuse me! I just did what your instincts were telling me to do! It's not like I _wanted_ to touch her butt!"

Miroku nodded slowly, his smug smirk still etched into his features. "Sure, I believe you."

Kagome rubbed her masculine face. "Sheesh… never knew Sango could hit so hard. I mean, she always did leave a pretty red mark, but I still didn't think it was THIS hard… this hurts."

She pouted, making Miroku look like a young child. "Umm… Kagome?" her attention was brought back to reality. "Yes?" Miroku shook his head firmly, soft raven hair flying everywhere. "Don't pout like that. You make me look like a child."

Kagome just pouted some more. "Well as long as we're alone, I'll act any way I want. So there." And with that, she stuck her tongue out at the masquerading monk.

Miroku just scowled.

As they heard Inuyasha and Sango approaching, they quickly got into character. Kagome and Miroku felt themselves sinking into the normal movements each body would be performing. When the taiji-ya and hanyou approached, Kagome was meditating against a nearby tree, and Miroku was sifting through that hideous backpack for dinner. He pulled out ramen and other ninja food.

Luckily for Miroku, Kagome's instinct provided him with the exact knowledge on how to prepare the food, and Kagome actually learned how to enter a self-induced comatose meditation state.

_Well, you know what they say… you learn something new every day._

_Heh… you can say **that** again._

Dinner was unusually quiet. Even Shippou, with his mile-a-minute talking habits and unending energy supply, wasn't as bubbly as he usually was. Something was wrong, different, and everyone could sense it. Sango knew by the receding amount of fondling she got from the monk and as of demon decent, both Shippou and Inuyasha could sense it.

Something was definitely going on, and it had to do with the monk and the miko. After dinner, they all settled down for the night. Inuyasha took refuge in a higher tree, sitting high over his companions, Sango got a rollout-futon, and Miroku got to sleep in Kagome's sleeping bag. The only setback was the young kitsune who insisted on cuddling with him. Thus, the conversation began.

_This is too close for comfort… _

_Aww… but I think it's sweet that he likes to cuddle._

_For me, it's just odd. And slightly disturbing._

_But he doesn't know that you're actually Miroku, and not me. So just deal with it._

_Honestly… alright. I'll try._

…

… 

_How can you sleep on the ground like this, and get a good night's rest? Already I can feel that my back's going to be all tense in the morning._

_For a monk, luxury isn't always needed._

_And yet, you don't hesitate when it comes to scamming people for a roof over our heads and a good meal._

A smirk found its way onto both of their lips and Kagome tried to stifle a small giggle. It wouldn't be good for Inuyasha to hear Miroku giggling.

_But that's only because I **want** good shelter and food. Not because I need it, which is why I don't complain when we indeed have to sleep outside._

A sincere smile found its way across the monk's features.

_You're a good person to talk to._

_Really… you think so?_

_Yeah. Despite your lecherous attempts and conning ways, it seems like you're always there to talk to when I need it._

_Thank you. I'm glad I could be of service. Now… I advise you to try to get some sleep… I'm getting a little tired myself._

_Sure, why not? Good night, Miroku._

_Good night, Kagome._

They were soon drifting along on a sea of peaceful solitude as dreams washed over them.

None of them noticed the bright crimson eyes watching. Kagura had snuck away from Naraku once again, not caring what her penalty would be this time. Something was wrong with the miko and the monk, and she knew it. she had watched them earlier, and it was almost as if…

She shook her head, clearing the unfinished thought. It was impossible! Either way, she would have to keep this a secret from Naraku as long as she could if she planned to be freed from him anytime soon.


	5. Suspicions

**Author's Note: **currently, I have been the unfortunate victim to the horrid thing called 'Writer's Block'. DEATH TO WRITER'S BLOCK!

i'd also like to thank the two, count 'em, TWO reviewers. how sad is that? only two reviews... i'm so unluffed it's scary... T-T oh, woe is me!

**Disclaimer:** can't remember if i've actually posted one of these... so here goes: I don't own Inuyasha! and some of you should be happy, because if i did then there would be no such thing as Kagome, Sango would be a not-so-frequent character, and all of the Bishies would be scantily clad and scrump-ditily-umptious. oh! and Shippou would be older and orgasmic-looking. yeeesss...  
Now on with the story!

Inuyasha certainly felt uneasy. Ever since they came back from that temple, Kagome and that monk have been getting a little more friendly than usual. So, naturally, he acted a little miffed.

Sure, he considered Miroku a friend, although he would be caught dead before admitting that. But when Kagome hesitated in slapping Miroku when his hand advanced on her bum, he began to pay more attention to them. Especially that monk.

As dusk began to fall in on the peaceful settings around them, the group decided to set up camp. Kagome and Miroku offered to go hunting for firewood. With much persuasion on Miroku's part, Inuyasha finally let him and Kagome go.

When they believed they were out of the hanyou's earshot, they dropped their counterpart impersonations. Miroku began to put rather girlish posture, and Kagome took on a more mature, slightly masculine stance.

"Why are _you _upset? You're the one that decided I needed a good groping." Kagome took on Miroku's trademark smirk and Miroku's indigo eyes rolled as he scoffed.

"I didn't decide it, your _lecherous thoughts_ did. But I'm not really so mad about that." Kagome's eyebrows raised a fraction of an inch as Miroku was suddenly interested in where the conversation, but Kagome kept on talking.

"What I'm mad at is that you hesitated in hitting me. Now, Inuyasha's starting to suspect something. With him on our backs, it's going to be harder to convince him. You know how stubborn he gets!"

Inuyasha arrived on the other side of the clearing, intent on finding out just what they were hiding. As he landed, Miroku's voice came in loud and clear from behind the dense clump of trees.

"Look. If you don't want Inuyasha to suspect something, or anyone for that matter, you have to continue acting like everything's how it should be. We both do."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed dangerously. He never knew Miroku could be so persistent and demanding.

Kagome answered calmly. "I understand that. I'm trying. I just… I didn't want to hurt you too badly. I know I'm used to it… but you..."

Inuyasha stopped to think. _Wait… what are they talking about now?_

"Remind me… how hard _what_ can be?"

A light sigh was heaved, and then Kagome replied. "You know… slapping?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he frowned, trying desperately to understand their conversation. He couldn't help but think they were referring to something sexual.

Miroku giggled, much to Inuyasha's dismay, and then voiced his answer. "You know, I don't really mind it so much anymore."

Inuyasha's eyes rolled. _Sure, what with all the slapping from Sango he's dealt with… but I still don't understand! What slapping!_

Kagome chuckled. "Yeah, I know exactly what you mean." And at that remark, they shared a snicker and a giggle. Except for… Miroku was the one giggling. Inuyasha still couldn't understand that, and it somewhat disturbed him.

"Well… for now, I think we should quickly start to gather up the firewood we were supposed to bring back for the others. It's getting dark." Miroku finished the conversation. And when Inuyasha was sure they had indeed stopped talking, he replayed what he had heard in his mind as he returned to Sango, Kirara, and Shippou.

When he returned, Sango gave him a discouraging glance. "Honestly. You really think Kagome and Miroku are up to something?"

That being said, Inuyasha seriously contemplated telling Sango what he had just witnessed. Afraid that Sango might pop an artery if she heard, he decided to keep it to himself for the moment.

He had once felt the wrath of her Hiraikotsu, and from then on was smarter about what he said to Sango. He even held his tongue and took the blow to his ego when she had replied with, "so you _can_ teach an old dog new tricks." He knew for a fact that said taiji-ya had serious anger-management problems sometimes.

Shortly after, Miroku returned with a large quantity of firewood, Kagome in tow. She wielded wood as well, although it wasn't that much.

Miroku had complained that he couldn't really do much with Kagome's body, since it was more delicate than his. His choice word would've been frail, but he didn't really want to offend the young miko reincarnate.

Soon, they had a cheery fire blazing, lighting up the entire clearing. Their dinner consisted of the usual ramen, rice balls, and the pocky that had been snuck out of her bag thanks to Shippou. The monk, masquerading as Kagome, looked discouragingly at the brewing ramen. Miroku wasn't too fond of ramen, and yet Kagome was.

_Do I really have to eat that? I've had more than I can take of that stuff…_

_You're lucky… my dinner is just gonna consist of rice balls… no offense, but I can't really work with that._

_Well, it was a given that we would have to sacrifice certain things to make this work._

_Yeah, you're right… so let's just deal, alright?_

Miroku nodded, and kagome's knowledge helped him to properly prepare the noodles for the rest of the gang. Inuyasha eagerly took the rather large bowl out of the feminine hands the monk currently had control over, and began to scarf it down.

He then put the rest into a bowl for himself. Gulping, he brought the chopsticks to the lips that were now his, and began to slurp up the ramen.

To his surprise, it wasn't as bad as he had thought it was before. Actually, it pretty much hit the spot. He smiled happily and downed the rest of his ramen.

_Not as bad as I thought…_

_I can tell by that expression on your face. Err… my face. Oh, never mind._

Miroku couldn't help but chuckle at Kagome's confusedness, and Inuyasha looked at who he thought was the miko. "What's so funny?" his words came out sloppy and muffled against his mouth full of noodles.

"Um…nothing. I… just remembered a joke."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Keh… women…"

Miroku couldn't help it. Waves of frustration rocketed through the body he currently possessed. He put down the half-eaten bowl of ramen and put his hands on his hips. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Kagome just watched, amused. Miroku pouted at Inuyasha, although at the moment he was as intimidating as a newborn kitty. Kagome couldn't help but laugh. All heads turned to the supposed monk as his quiet snickers turned to full out laughter.

Miroku dropped his act, confused. "What's so funny now?" Kagome shook her head, still laughing. And as far as the others were concerned, it was the first time they had heard Miroku actually _laugh_. "Nothing… it's just… your expression… it's just so funny!" Sango and Inuyasha just stared at said monk, completely confused that he would say something like that to Kagome's face, or to anyone's face for that matter. What was even more surprising was that their Kagome didn't do anything. Miroku decided he wanted to know what was so funny about his expression. "Really? What do I look like?"

The monk impostor's laughter began to ebb and she pulled a hand-mirror out of that rather repulsive-looking yellow bag. "You look as intimidating as a kitten."

Miroku studied the girlish pout, snorted rather unlady-like, and began to laugh as well. "You know, you're right." Kagome now understood it. "No wonder Inuyasha doesn't take me- I mean you so seriously until he's 'sat'."

The Kagome impostor nodded rather sage-like. "Ah, so the truth comes out." They then proceeded to laugh. Inuyasha and Sango where completely confused. Inuyasha just shrugged, not wanting his ramen to get any colder.

Kagome was getting hungry, and so she grabbed a rice ball and bit into it. She found that it satisfied her hunger, and ate it quietly.

After their meal, they all decided to just settle down and go to sleep. Kagome took this opportunity to look into Miroku's memories. It had been bothering her for a while now.

To her surprise, he hadn't been with as much women as she thought she had.

Sure, although four was still a lot according to her standards, it still wasn't what she had thought. Especially since he seemed plenty interested in women all the time…

Wait… not recently.

She thought it was all Sango's doing… but she was even more surprised to know that it wasn't true. The real person that he liked… was her. At first she was happy to see that the feeling was mutual, until she had found out when he had first seen her. It was that night… in the hot spring… and he couldn't stop staring at her boobs. Beautiful.

Sifting through more memories, she came across another one that threw her for a loop.

It was of Miroku and Sango, and it took place approximately one month ago.

They had sat down with each other to discuss their relationship.

And after a long conversation over green tea, they had decided that the somewhat redundant flames that used to their flirtatious infatuations had officially died out. That was also the day the monk had come full-force into realization that he had feelings for Kagome… and had confided that with Sango.

So… Sango knew. And what's more; she didn't really care. Sure, at first she had been skeptic of how sincere Miroku was in confessing his feelings for the young miko, but after some more shared words, she had come to grips with just how serious he was. And to Kagome's delight and _very_ slight dismay, Miroku was very, _very_ serious.

According to Miroku's memories, his love-life had always been short but sweet. All the relationships he had been a part of weren't just some one-night-stand. With that infamous pick-up line of his, he'd make you wonder, but not once did a relationship of his revolve around the continual of his heritage and blood-line.

She decided after a while of prying the thoughts and past emotions of the monk that she was WAY too nosey all-together and then proceeded to go to sleep.

He knew she had looked. He could feel it. The small waves of emotions she experienced while she sifted through his mind. How could he not feel it? Their bodies and minds where connected, after all. And yet… he didn't feel angry or embarrassed. He actually felt pleased. Pleased that she had found out that he hadn't been with THAT many girls… and that deep down, he really, _really _cared for her. His never-ending sense of humor kicked in. _saves me the trouble of telling her myself._

After a while he felt nothing but the contagious feeling of peace… like everything was right in the world. And it was, according to Kagome's dream. And so he followed after her, drifting slowly to sleep.

She awoke, yet kept her eyes closed. She already knew it was morning due to the early sunlight beating down on her eyelids. She was feeling edgy, and knew that someone was keeping a close eye on her.

Finally cracking one eye open to stare in the general direction of the one who insisted on invading her privacy, she was met with golden orbs. Only for a second, though, for Inuyasha quickly turned his head as though he hadn't just been leering at who he thought was the monk.

She couldn't help it. Inuyasha's irritated state was getting to all of them, especially her. She felt wrongfully accused. There was really nothing plausible to accuse her of in the first place. So, she decided to toy with him a little.

She cleared the throat she temporarily possessed, bringing Inuyasha's attention forth. "So… can I help you? Or is my face just really pretty?" surprisingly, there was a nasty undertone to the voice that came out of her mouth. So instead of her remark coming out rather humorous as it was intended, it came out rather sarcastic and snide.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed dangerously, which made Kagome even angrier. "You better watch yourself, monk. I know you're up to something." The miko was just about ready to bitch-slap the hanyou all the way to present-day Japan, but then thought otherwise. In the current body she possessed, Inuyasha probably wouldn't hold back in retaliating.

Of course, Kagome's seething anger brought Miroku out of slumber, and he awoke with a yawn and a slight stretch. Immediately he felt the waves of unbridled frustration roll off of his body, and figured some heated words had just been passed between hanyou and monk-impostor.

"So… what's goin' on here? You guys were talking pretty loudly…" Kagome took this as the perfect opportunity to ignore Inuyasha. She knew it wouldn't get on his nerves as it usually would, but she didn't really want to deal with him at the moment.

"I'm sorry, Kagome-sama… did we wake you?" Kagome put on her best Sweet-Miroku-Smile. Miroku decided it was best if he played along. "Yeah, but my dream was ending anyways, so it's all good. What were you talking about?"

_Not now… I'll tell you later if we have the time._

"Meaningless babble, I assure you."

_Is he being a bit nosy again?_

"Ok… has breakfast been served yet?"

_Heh… hold the 'bit'._

"No… but I'm sure we'd all appreciate it very much if you prepared some food for us."

Miroku smiled sweetly and got up to collect some fruits.

_Well, you know how it is with him… when it rains, it pours…_

_Yeah, a regular thunderstorm, he is._

Miroku, with his amazing ability of holding a poker-face, did nothing. But Kagome let a chuckle slip. And then Inuyasha's attention was on her like flies on a horse and his ears twitched in her direction.

"Ok, well, I'll be getting that fruit. Oh… by the way, any idea where Sango went of to?"

The only one who could answer that was Inuyasha. Miroku stared at the hanyou expectantly. "Oh… umm… Sango and Kirara are training and Shippou's entertaining some kids with his dumb ol' tricks."

Miroku flashed Inuyasha a completely cheesy, utterly fake grin and skipped out the door. Kagome tried with all her might to keep her laughing in check. To know that hidden in that feminine body was a man skipping flamboyantly around in search of fruit was a pretty funny thought.


	6. Turning Point

After a nice breakfast of fresh fruits, the group decided to travel to the next town due to rumors involving Shikon jewel shards.

During their trek, Miroku decided to pester Kagome.

_So… I noticed you were looking through my memories last night._

_You… did, did you?_

_As a matter of fact, yes. Now tell me… see anything interesting?_

If Kagome possessed her own hair at the moment, she would be winding it nervously around her finger. Instead, she just grinned sheepishly again.

_Umm… define interesting._

_Well… I don't know… I'm not sure what you have and have not looked at. I can't very well mention something, because it could be something you have overlooked, and then I'd just be giving it to you anyways. So you'll just have to tell me what you've seen._

_Wait, what? I'm… I'm confused… _

_Its ok, Kagome. Stop thinking so hard._

_You're so mean…_

Kagome pouted girlishly for a second, but then stopped.

_It wouldn't be very good if Inuyasha turned around to see Miroku pouting like a little girl._

That reminded Miroku of something he had been meaning to talk to Kagome about.

_About that… I may have an idea as to why Inuyasha suspects something, and how we could rectify the situation._

_Umm… ok, why and how?_

_Well… I hate to be frank, but you're simply not being me. As far as the others are concerned, their lovable monk has stopped paying attention to women's rears and conning and everything else. So they already know something's going on out of the ordinary._

_Second, we HAVE been paying a lot more attention to each other than usual because of this whole ordeal. And it's starting to show. Inuyasha's getting suspicious of you because he thinks I'm trying to put the moves on you. Which, we both know to be completely false, but…_

_So you're saying I have to act more like you?_

_That, and we have to spend less time with each other_

_The second part will be harder… ok. At Akebi Village, I'll pull one of your 'dark presence' tricks to land us a place to stay for the night… _

_Are you sure you can pull it off?_

_After watching you at work, and after being around my over-dramatic Grandfather, how hard can it be? It's not like I've never lied before either, so… yeah. I'm sure I can pull it off._

_Ok then, prove it._

Just then, they reached to the famous Akebi Village. The group stared in awe at the well-built, ornate houses and clear scenery. The monk-impostor smiled.

"What do you say we prolong our visit here? I'm starting to sense a demonic aura radiating from that house over there…"

Kagome pointed to the richest-looking house.

Sango smiled, relieved. "You know, for once that doesn't sound so bad. Sleeping on the ground isn't always as comfortable as you want it to be, and I can't keep leaning on Kirara, either… I feel bad."

Miroku decided to put in his two cents as well. "Yes! A real roof over our heads! And maybe even a bath! I'm starting to love the idea already…!"

_Ok, so maybe I'm laying it on a little thick here._

_Nah, you got it._

Kagome decided to take the conversation further. "Alright… shall we make our way over to the dwelling in question?" Inuyasha sneered. "I don't understand why we have to go through this all the time…"

Miroku pouted, wanting Kagome to get her way. "Fine. If you really don't want to sleep inside like the rest of us, you can sleep outside on the roof or in a tree… no one's making you. But we are going to stay the night whether you like it or not, so I suggest you like it."

Inuyasha just stared at the 'miko' in question, not really being able to bring himself to believe what had just been said. That and the fact that it had come out of Kagome's mouth as well.

Sango found that amusing. "Well, that sure shut him up…" Inuyasha just crossed his arms over his chest and sulked. "Keh…"

Said travelers began to near the house, when Kagome felt a cold shiver run down the spine she possessed, like someone had trickled cold water down the middle of her back.

Their target was indeed housing a demonic spirit. Miroku seemed to feel it, too.

_Kagome, that house IS possessed. Are you sure you want to go through with it?_

_Yes. If I change my mind and switch to another house, it would be too suspicious._

Kagome was also confident that Miroku's body would know what to do in dealing with an exorcised demon.

Nearing the house, they saw an old woman sweeping the stairs leading to the front porch. The elder noticed the group as well. "Welcome to Akebi Village, travelers! How can I be of service?"

Kagome decided that this time was as good as any. "Milady, we were passing through when I noticed that there is a demonic aura surrounding this house."

The older woman's warm smile disappeared, and her grip on the bamboo broom that she was wielding tightened. "Are you sure, Monk?"

Kagome nodded solemnly. "Unfortunately. Although, since I am indeed a monk, I can exorcise the demon for you."

The woman seemed to like that idea very much. "If you did, I would be ever so thankful!"

Kagome nodded, approaching the doorway of the house, and the woman scurried to a safe distance of five feet. "Please, Milady. Think nothing of it."

With that, Kagome slowly pulled out an ofuda. She let the subconscious voice in the back of her mind lead her along. She slowly placed the ofuda onto the door frame, bringing a masculine hand up to her masculine face. Two fingers were outstretched.

Letting mumbled words slip from her mouth, the ofuda began to cackle as small blue lightning bolts surged into the house, irritating the offending demon.

After a second or two, the spirit of a rather large snake demon erupted from the woodwork of the house, hissing in pain. The spirit solidified into the actual demon itself and attacked Kagome, who nimbly defeated it with the staff that she possessed.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Shippou just stared, not really expecting that to happen. Miroku, on the other hand, smiled happily.

The old woman approached the monk, bowing eagerly in thanks. "Domo arigato gozaimasu, Kind monk! Please, let me show my thanks by giving you a nice meal and a place to stay for the night."

Kagome smiled. "Although it really was no trouble at all, we would like to have a place to stay for the night. Thank you for the generous offer."

The elder smiled, heading back inside her house. She turned back to them. "I'll prepare a room for you. Until then, I'm sure you'd like to take a look around the village if you haven't done so already." And with that, she had disappeared into her house.

"You knew this house was possessed by a demon?" Sango was impressed.

Kagome nodded. "Of course! Don't tell me that you doubted my intentions, dear Sango."

Kagome grasped Sango's hand, sandwiching it between her own two rather large, calloused hands. Sango began to feel uncomfortable and slightly embarrassed.

"Well, you haven't really been all that noble in the first place… I thought this was just another part of your scams."

Kagome struck an overly dramatic pose, feigning tragedy with one hand upon her forehead. "Alas… whenever I'm serious, no one seems to notice…"

Miroku couldn't help but chuckle.

_Is that really how I act?_

_Actually, it is._

Sango removed her hand from in between Kagome's, drawing it towards herself as if Kagome's hands were diseased. "Yes, well… why don't we start looking around the village? We have the jewel shard rumors to remember…"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, yes, of course."

They turned around to a pretty young woman dressed in a rather ornate kimono. It was nothing THAT exotic, but prestigious enough to show that she was of higher status than the other villagers. "Can I help you?"

The group was rather confused, so the young woman elaborated. "This is my house. I live here with my mother, the Headmistress of this Village."

Kagome decided that again, this would be a good time to be Miroku-like. The woman was very pretty, after all. Plus, she would probably be rejected as Miroku usually was, so… she approached the young woman.

Miroku stared in disbelief as Kagome knelt down before the woman, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. "Milady… I have a request."

Said woman blushed, and tried to hide it beneath the large sleeve of her kimono. "And what would that be, Monk?"

Turning on the charm full-blast, Kagome continued. "I would be greatly honored if you would bear my child."

Inuyasha and Shippou rolled their eyes, and Sango suddenly became extremely irritated. But Miroku couldn't believe what Kagome was doing. Sure, he had requested that she be more like him, but he wasn't really expecting her to do THAT. He was sure that she wouldn't bring herself to ask that.

The young woman blushed more, but otherwise kept her composure. "May I ask why you request this, kind monk?"

Kagome then got up, dropping the woman's hand. "I'm sorry."

_That's it, then… Kagome's regaining her senses. She'll notice what she's doing, and stop._

It was amazing how wrong someone could be. Kagome frowned, feigning tragedy.

"My family has been placed with a curse by a most formidable demon. If the demon is not defeated soon, my life will come to an end. If I don't succeed in defeating him, I'd like an heir to continue on in my steps. That, and the fact that you are truly beautiful. When I laid eyes on you, I just couldn't help myself. I hope I haven't offended you with my forward question, Milady."

The woman smiled sweetly. "You did nothing of the sort. What is your name, Monk?"

Kagome answered. "My name is Miroku, Milady."

The woman nodded. "Well then, Miroku. I will gladly take you up on your request."

Kagome's jaw almost dropped to the ground, and Miroku felt as if his central-nervous system had shorted out. "P-Pardon?"

The woman just giggled and tried to hide more of her blush behind her kimono sleeve. Miroku decided that he needed to do something to rectify the situation, and fast.

Part of him didn't mind that the woman wanted to sleep with him/kagome, but the winning part knew that this wasn't the time for pervertedness.

"Ah… wait!"

Everyone turned to the miko impostor, and for the first time he saw that EVERYONE was shocked that the young woman had obliged. He began to shy under the spotlight.

"Umm… umm… I sense a jewel shard."

Inuyasha decided to pay complete attention to him. "Where, kagome?"

"To… to the…"

_North! To the north!_

"To the north! That way!"

Everyone eyed her strangely, and Kagome cleared her throat. "Umm… Kagome?"

"Y-yes…?"

"That's the east. Are you sure you're feeling ok?"

_What's with you?_

_I should be asking YOU that question! Really… what were you thinking, asking that woman to bear your child?_

_That's what you would do… you DID tell me to act more like you._

_But… but I wasn't expecting you to do that!_

"Umm… what's with you two?" Sango broke their conversation, and it was then that they noticed that they were staring at each other rather fiercely.

Miroku scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. Kagome just tightened her grip on the staff she had acquired as of recently, making the foreign knuckles turn an unhealthy shade of white.

Inuyasha was obviously having an internal struggle with himself on deciding whether or not he should jump the monk for questions.

"So is it north, or is it east?" Inuyasha hissed his words through gritted fangs.

Miroku backed up, not liking the way Inuyasha's hackles were almost raised. "Um… um… east… that way." Miroku pointed the way with a dainty digit to confirm his horribly told lie. He was loosing his touch, sadly.

They turned to leave, yet the young woman grabbed the monk impostor's hand. "You are on a journey for jewel shards?" Kagome nodded. Already the monk's body that she had control over was reacting to the softness of the woman's touch, and Kagome was afraid she would loose it if she didn't leave quickly.

The woman leaned in for a chaste kiss bidding them good luck and requesting that they return upon the retrieval of the shard.

That was the last straw. Kagome began to feel lightheaded as the sane world that she had come to know so very well went tipsy. She felt her cheeks blush. Miroku was NOT supposed to blush.

Kagome lost dominance over Miroku's body as it began to act on its own accord. She just sat back and watched as words began to flow from her mouth.

Her hand brought itself up to the woman's cheek, and a thumb began to slowly caress the skin. "Don't worry, milady. We'll quickly retrieve the shard and I will be right back here in no time at all."

_Kagome, what in all the seven gates of hell are you talking about! What do you think you're doing?_

_Shh… stop it. I'm busy._

_WHAT! That's… that's taking it far enough._

_Nuh-huh. And you shouldn't get jealous._

Miroku couldn't take it. his tone of voice lost girlish front as he fumed aloud. "ME! Jealous! Hardly! You don't even know what you're talking about!"

He ignored the stares he got, and Kagome did as well.

She took on a rather feminine pose and stomped her foot. "You wouldn't care so much if you weren't jealous."

Miroku shook his head, long raven hair flying around. "And how do you know I really care in the first place?"

Kagome laughed, not believing what she was hearing. "Oh no, don't you play that little game with me. it is SOOOO obvious. I can see it in your eyes! The energy is flowing off of you like a tsunami."

Miroku, caught up against the wall and just noticing that they practically blew their cover, quickly grabbed his staff back and hit Kagome in the head with it, rendering her unconscious but not badly hurt. He then proceeded to pull her off with a strength that wasn't supposed to belong to the miko body that he possessed.

The rest of the group just stared for a second before Sango and Inuyasha decided that they should investigate. Thus, they followed.

Miroku had pulled the monk impostor to a clearing outside the village. He propped the unconscious Kagome up against a large boulder, and leaned over her. "Alright, Kagome… time to wake up."

He began to lightly slap her face to get her to wake up, but she didn't. Deciding it was the only way, Miroku leaned in and placed a peck on her lips. The monk impostor abruptly sat alert, thwaping the monk in the face. "don't kiss me, you pervert." Inuyasha had to pick his jaw up off the floor, and Sango just stared wide-eyed. Still, they continued to listen in silence.

At that, the monk rolled his eyes and scoffed. "honestly… compared to what you had planned to do with that woman over there, that kiss was nothing. What was with you, anyways?"

Kagome began to wring her large, masculine hands nervously. "I… I dunno… and… and what was with you and that pathetic lie about jewel shards? Miroku, you can do way better than that. You couldn't even get the directions right!"

Miroku tried to defend himself. "Oh, come on! Did you see how Inuyasha was staring at us? I swear, at one point his hackles were raised! Believe it or not, I don't do well under pressure… certainly when pressure is looming death with dog ears."

Inuyasha would've snickered at the metaphor if he hadn't noticed that they were calling each other by their own names. And that Miroku was acting too much like a girl. That just creeped him out.

Kagome stomped her foot. "Well you _did_ tell me to act like you." Sango almost choked, and Miroku just shook his head. "Yeah, but you don't need to act so… so… perverted!"

Kagome scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest. "You never thought twice about how perverted _you_ are!"

Miroku let down his defenses, straightening up. The volume of his voice went down a few notches. "Yeah, but don't tell me you _wanted_ to be with that woman. I could tell you were loosing it."

Kagome sighed almost in defeat. "Yeah, I know. But what was I supposed to do? And it was like… at one point, I wasn't the one in control. Your freaking perverted body took over! God, I wanna be myself again. You _always_ find a way to screw things up."

Kagome ran a masculine hand through the shorter hair she had at the moment, combing the rubber band out. She sighed sadly at her shorter hair, pouting. "I want my hair back…" she stared enviously at her hair.

Miroku frowned. "It's so hard to deal with… it's always in my face! I don't know how you live with it. Sure, I like longer hair, but there's a point where I draw the line."

Inuyasha leaned to Sango. "Do you understand any of this?" Sango shook her head, completely lost. Miroku sighed again, and the attentions of said taiji-ya and hanyou were again on the scene in front of them.

"Yeah… well my screw up saved you. If it wasn't for me, Naraku probably would've turned you against us or something. And we can't very well have that, now, can we?" The monk impostor nodded. "Yeah, I know… and you're probably never gonna let me live that down. I know you too well." Miroku scoffed. "Yeah, well obviously not all that well. You really thing I'd shove it in your face?" Kagome shook her head, pouting. "Noo…"

After a moment of silence, the two voyeurs decided to leave, pondering what they had seen. Miroku couldn't help but shake a thought that had been nagging him for the past couple of days. "Hey… Kagome?" Kagome looked up, still a bit miffed. "Yeah?" Miroku turned away, scratching the nape of his neck.

"Umm… what Naraku said… after he had pushed you to do… _things_ with me… he said that you had wanted it. Wait, no. Let me reiterate. That you had liked me, and that he was just pushing you. Was he telling the truth or not? When he told me I wasn't sure if I should have believed him or not. In the back of my mind, I felt happy. I felt ecstatic! but… it was Naraku that said this, so… was he? Or… not?"

Then it was Kagome's turn to shy. "Umm… well… you see…" Miroku egged her on a bit. "Oh, come on… we both know that I love you… I think it's only fair to see how much you like me." Kagome's attention was grabbed. "Wait… what did you say?" Miroku was confused. "That I only think it's fair…?" the monk impostor shook her head. "No… before that." Miroku's eyes softened as he smiled slightly and moved forward a bit. "That I love you." Kagome blushed and also took a step forward, so their noses barely touched. "Yeah… that was it. So… I guess it's more than safe to say that the feeling's mutual."

Miroku smiled and closed the gap between their faces. What started to be a sweet, loving kiss ended up being a lustful, passionate one. Surprisingly, Miroku was the one to break it. "Wait. I don't think this is the time for that… as much as I'd love to, we have other things to worry about. Rain check?" Kagome nodded. "Certainly." With that, they began to walk out of the woods.

They returned to a scene of Kirara and Shippou playing together while Sango and Inuyasha seemed to be thinking up a storm. Inuyasha's ears perked up, and immediately he began to glare at the monk impostor. He stood up and marched over to the said 'monk', getting ready to give her a piece of his mind, when he smelled Kagome's scent radiating from the monk impostor's direction. "You fucking son-of-a-bitch!" the hanyou then began to charge, hackles raised, when both Miroku and Kagome shouted 'Sit'. Inuyasha fell like a ton of bricks.

Sango eyed the two who had just emerged from the woods. "What did you two do?" the miko impersonator just shrugged. "We just… resolved our differences." Inuyasha sat up from the crater, the spell wearing off at that moment. "Resolving your differences my ass. Why the hell does that fucking monk smell like you, Kagome!"

Miroku wasn't going to take any more of Inuyasha's attitude towards Kagome, especially since it would always be Kikyou who in the end would win his affections. "We kissed. So what! Last time I checked, I wasn't your property. You can't just own me for 'x' amount of time and then drop me whenever Kikyou comes around. Sure, you always end up apologizing after a day or two of persuasion from Sango, Miroku, and Shippou, but with you it's like a god-damn broken record!"

Everyone just stared at the miko impostor.

_I so can't believe you just did that._

_Did I just make a mistake in saying that?_

_No, that was awesome!_

Inuyasha just stared at who he thought was Kagome in utter disbelief. Shippou and Kirara stopped playing to pay more attention what was going on, and Sango had to do a double-take at what she had just heard. "Wait, what? Hold on, hold on. You." She pointed to who she thought was the monk.

"Me?" Kagome pointed to herself, looking to see if Sango had meant for someone else. "Yes, you. We need to talk. Now." She grabbed Kagome's rough, calloused hand and dragged her off to somewhere a bit more private.

_Uh… Miroku? What's going on?_

_I don't really know. Just… tell me what she says, and I'll supply you with answers and everything… I guess._

_Umm… sure. I guess it could work._

Kagome smiled slightly, turning her direct attention to Sango. "You wanted to talk with me…?" Sango was pacing a bit at that point. "Alight, I don't know what's going on, and I want answers. So I'm just going to come right out with it." Kagome nodded. "Ok, good. Brevity is a good thing." Sango nodded. "I agree. Alright, did you notice how Kagome was acting completely different towards Inuyasha? And what was that with her being so openly about you two kissing? And another thing… what was with you two simultaneously telling Inuyasha to sit like that? That was just weird…"

Kagome blinked a few seconds, then shook her head. After replaying what Sango had said to Miroku, he gave her his reply.

_Wow. Um… I don't really have sufficient answers to that. It sounds more like something you could answer, don't you think?_

_I… guess…_

With a deep breath, Kagome began to answer Sango's questions. "Well, Kagome and I talked it over. I told her how it was completely unfair how Inuyasha was treating her, and how her affections were so seemingly one-sided." Sango nodded. "Ok, so that explains Kagome's outburst. I'm a little proud of her for voicing her true opinion."

Kagome nodded, her slight smile widening just a bit. "But that's not all. She agreed, but then told me that her affections for him weren't all that it used to be. I had asked why, being the curious man that I am, and she said it was because of yours truly." Sango blinked, digesting the information.

"Meaning… she likes you back?" Kagome nodded. "I think after she had been so open with her true feelings towards Inuyasha, admitting that we had kissed didn't seem too bad." Sango nodded again. "Ok, so my last question, why did you guys 'sit' Inuyasha at the same time?" Kagome shrugged, since she herself was puzzled. "Um… I don't know… I guess we were both frustrated at him? You know how I feel about how he treats Kagome. She deserves much better."

Sango nodded. "But… when did you talk this over?" Kagome stopped smiling, confused. "What do you mean? We talked about it just now. When we were resolving our differences, just as we said." Sango shook her head. "No, you weren't. Inuyasha and I went to follow you to see what was going on. What's really going on between you and Kagome, Miroku?" Sango stared up at Kagome with a fierce, determined look on her face that sent shivers down Kagome's spine.

_Umm… Miroku?_

_What is it now?_

_Cat's out of the bag._

_Woah, wait. What's that supposed to mean, Kagome?_

_It means that when we were talking before, Sango and Inuyasha had spied on us. If they haven't figured it out by now, I'd say that they're a hell of a lot dumber than I thought they were._

_What! But… Inuyasha hadn't known that we had kissed! I don't get it…_

_They must've left before then. How else would Sango know?_

_Well… hopefully Inuyasha's too dense to figure it out right away._

_Sango doesn't fully understand it, either. Should I just tell her? She's asking about it, and we're going to have to tell them at some point._

_I was hoping we could keep this a secret from Inuyasha forever, though…_

_Oh, you… well, Sango wants answers. You ok with me letting her in on it?_

_Umm… sure. Better you than me, I suppose._

"Hello, Miroku? Answer me." Sango was waving her hand in front of the monk impostor's face. "Alright, Sango, here's the thing." Slowly, Kagome dropped her act. "I'm not Miroku." Sango scoffed. "Yeah, and I'm actually Kikyou." Kagome sighed. "No, really. I'm Kagome. When we went to Mushin's Temple to reverse the Conjoinment, that geezer accidentally put us in each other's bodies. Luckily, the spell is temporary, so Miroku and I are just waiting it out at this point."

Sango blinked. "Wait. So all that time… you were Kagome, stuck in Miroku's body, and vice versa? You've got to be kidding me." Kagome shook her head. "I kid you not, Sango. Just think about it. Doesn't that conversation you overheard sound much more sensible now?"

After a moment of thinking, Sango agreed. "Yeah, it does. But wait… that means that all that time, it was you touching my bum, and that you had exorcised the Headmistress's house, and… and you had asked that woman to bear your child… are you insane!" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Sango, you don't understand. Both Miroku and I wanted to keep it a secret from everyone. That's why we were both acting like each other for that period of time. And about that woman… I didn't think she would oblige!"

Sango nodded. "Yeah… I think that was an unexpected response for all of us…" Sango stepped a little closer to Kagome. "So… you know that Miroku likes you then. And you like him back?" Kagome smiled happily, nodding. Sango shuffled her foot a bit. "Can I ask you a stupid question?" Kagome shrugged. "Yeah, so expect a stupid answer."

Sango laughed a bit. "Yeah, wasn't it weird when you kissed? You were kissing yourself." Kagome shrugged, shaking her head. "Actually, I didn't realize it until now. It… just felt so right that we just… kissed."

Sango blinked, and then smiled widely. "Ooh, that's so romantic!" Kagome nodded, giggling. "Wait. If this whole predicament is true, that means that Miroku was the one that lashed out at Inuyasha." Kagome nodded. "Yeah… I'm glad he put Inuyasha in his place. I don't have enough courage to say something like that to Inuyasha…"

Sango shrugged. "Miroku was just yelling at Inuyasha for treating you like that. Of course, he dealt a double-blow because Inuyasha thought it was _you_ saying that. So you're really ready to let Inuyasha go this time?" Kagome nodded. "I've been doing a lot of thinking and I decided that I don't like Inuyasha as much as I used to, and that this whole ordeal has brought me closer to Miroku."

Sango smiled as she began to walk towards where they had left the rest of the group. "I'm happy for you, Kagome. I hope it all ends well." Kagome nodded, following. "Yeah. And… Sango?" the Taiji-ya turned around. "Yes?" Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Umm… don't tell Inuyasha, and don't hit me so hard next time I touch your butt." Sango laughed. "Don't worry about it, Kagome."


	7. Conflicts and Confrontations

While Kagome had been talking with Sango, Miroku was left to fend for himself with a disgruntled hanyou. Confused, golden eyes turned on him as the hanyou took a step closer. "What's with you, Kagome? Recently you've been so distant. I admit I probably deserved that outburst, but still…" Miroku wasn't going to take any of this. Kagome would usually break at this point, but although he was masquerading at her at the moment, he was certainly NOT Kagome.

"Don't try to pull that on me again. I'm not falling for that this time." Miroku shook his head, taking a defiant step backwards. Inuyasha, completely confused and dumbfounded, just stared at the miko impostor. Miroku, being one to jump into a problem without thinking twice, got a wicked idea. "Your attempts are futile. I'm not interested in you like I used to be. You kept taking me for granted, and now I'm gone. Next time you'll think twice about taking something for granted." Inuyasha just stared at the monk. Then he began to get possessive.

"What do you mean, 'you're gone'? You're not going anywhere until I get answers. Who was it that put you up to do this? It was that mangy wolf, wasn't it? I'm not going to give you up to some third-rate tail-chaser!" Miroku began to laugh. Hard. "You think I'm doing this because of Kouga? Sure he's vying for my affections, but the way he does so is almost laughable. Who does he think he's kidding? No. I'm not talking about Koga."

Inuyasha was again puzzled. "Who are you talking about then?"

Miroku shrugged, shaking his head.

_How dense could someone be?_

"Miroku. I like Miroku, Inuyasha." Inuyasha began to growl as he cracked his knuckles.

_Oh shit… what did I do!_

At that minute, Kagome and Sango returned. Inuyasha turned on Kagome, and for the first time Kagome got to see how terrifying Inuyasha could be.

_What **did** you do, Miroku!_

_I umm… blurted out that you and I liked each other…? _

_WHAT! Miroku, he thinks I'm you! He's not going to show mercy in grinding this face of yours into the ground!_

Inuyasha took a step closer, hackles raised and a hand on the hilt of his mighty sword.

Kagome stepped back, trying to maintain the distance between her and the growling, red-clad hanyou in front of her.

_He's gonna use the Tetsusaiga on me! _

_Umm… umm… use a sutra!_

_How!_

Before Miroku answered that question, her hand was already pulling out two pre-written slips of paper. She threw them at each of Inuyasha's wrists as two clawed hands jetted towards her, pinning him to a tree behind him.

Inuyasha struggled, but he remained steadfast to the tree. Both Sango and Miroku ran to Kagome, asking to see if she was ok. Inuyasha just glared at her. "What kind of ideas did you put in Kagome's head, you pervert!"

Kagome, glaring straight back, walked right up to Inuyasha. "I didn't put any ideas into her head. She's obviously had enough of your empty promises. She never said she was yours, anyways! She came to me, troubled with your antics. I comforted her, and then she realized how much more harm than good you were doing for her. You have no one to blame, Inuyasha. No one but yourself." Both Sango and Miroku stared at the monk impostor, amazed and happy that she had finally stood up against Inuyasha and his possessiveness.

Inuyasha on the other hand, didn't take too lightly to that. He began to struggle with more force, and for a second there, Kagome could've sworn that his eyes flashed red. She stepped backwards.

_That was great. But I don't remember you coming to me while you were troubled…_

_Yeah… but I probably would've done that in the near future if this hadn't happened. So what do I do now?_

_Pray to Buddha that those sutras won't give way._

_You mean… they could!_

_It depends on how strong Inuyasha's demon is._

At that moment, Inuyasha's left hand broke free and started swinging at the face that Kagome now possessed. She took two steps back, grabbed Miroku's hand and turned to Sango. "Do you mind if we borrow Kirara for a bit? We'll send her right back!" Kirara transformed, and before Inuyasha could blink again, they had flown off.

They touched down to the ground in Inuyasha Forest, and Kirara padded them over to Bone-Eater Well. Kagome looked down into the well. "We should be able to go through, but give me a jewel shard just in case."

Miroku dug into the pocket of Kagome's kilt and pulled out the bottle of jewel shards. After a hopeful glance had been shared between the two, they both put a hand on the bottle and jumped in. Soon, they were both submerged in the blue, liquid like glow of their surroundings.

After the both of them had landed safely on the ground again, they climbed up and out of the well. Only then did Kagome realize her mistake. She froze, her voice already beginning to sound shaky in her mind. "Miroku…?" he turned to Kagome, curious as to why she was acting the way she was. "What is it?" Kagome sighed. "What do I tell my family?" Blinking, Miroku decided that their current predicament was indeed a challenging problem. After a moment of thought, Miroku just shrugged. "How about we tell them the truth? That should be a good change of pace." He smiled, trying to make light of the situation. "If your mom is all that you say she is, then she will accept it with an open mind and heart." Kagome smiled, realizing that Miroku was right as always.

Kagome led Miroku out of the Well house and towards the main house. When they got to the door, Kagome turned to look back at Miroku. "Are you ready to meet the family?" Miroku shrugged, smiling. "Ready when you are, Miko." Kagome slid the door open and walked inside.

Right as they stepped foot into the house, Kagome's mother called out to them. "Is that you, Kagome?" Miroku smiled. She certainly seemed nice. Her mother turned the corner and stopped in front of them with a large, welcoming smile on her face. She walked up to a very surprised Miroku, pulled him into a loving mother-like embrace, and smoothed back the long raven hair he now possessed. "How are you, dear? It's been far too long since you last came back home." It was then that she noticed her daughter, masquerading as the monk.

"Who's this, Kagome? Another one of your friends from Sengoku Jidai?" Kagome just smiled sheepishly. "Umm… no, Mom… _I'm_ kagome. It's… a long story. Maybe we can fill you in on it?"

_The whole thing?_

_Well… save a select few details that a mother shouldn't be hearing from her daughter, but yes. The whole thing. All leading up to why we came here._

_You never cease to amaze me._

_How so?_

_For one, you're amazingly honest. You're also the sweetest thing I've ever been fortunate enough to meet in my whole life. _

Kagome began to blush as they sat down on the couches. Bit by bit, Kagome and Miroku began to tell Ms. Higurashi about how they were stuck in their current predicament. "So… you don't know how long it will be until you switch back?" they both shook their heads in unison. "Well, I'm glad you're keeping your wits about you while this is still in effect. I'm sure you've had it rough keeping it a secret from Inuyasha." She cracked a small smile and rolled her eyes. "Kami knows how possessive he can get."

Miroku couldn't stop himself from agreeing as he rolled his eyes as well and muttered, "Tell me about it…" Kagome smirked.

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_It means, my darling little miko, that I agree with your mother that Inuyasha is a total and complete bratty little nincompoop._

Kagome tried to stifle her giggle, but failed miserably. Her mother just looked at her, visibly confused. "What's so funny, dear?" Kagome just pointed at Miroku and replied between giggles, "He… He said something really funny, that's all."

Of course, Kagome's mother still didn't understand. "Um… we can communicate through thoughts. It comes with the whole package of being switched. We can feel each other's emotions and pain as well. It comes in handy at some points, if I do say so myself."

Ms. Higurashi laughed slightly. "I'm sure it would. So how long will you be staying here?" Kagome shrugged. "I'm going to give Inuyasha a couple of days to cool off. Hopefully, he won't drop by looking for me. I'm really not in the mood to deal with him right now…" Kagome shook her head slowly, massaging her temples with the thumb and middle finger.

"You seem worn out, why don't I make some tea and you can show Miroku around? Maybe you can borrow some of your father's old things and change out of those robes." Kagome nodded. "Ok. Come on, Miroku. Let's go get changed." With that, she grabbed hold of Miroku's feminine hand and pulled him upstairs and to her room.

Miroku smiled as he entered the room. All around he could feel Kagome's aura radiating off of each and every little item in her room, and her smell, which was so abundant, completely intoxicated him.

"Um… let me see…" Kagome pulled open her closet as Miroku took a seat on her bed, and she picked out a cute low cut jean and layered tank top combo. "Here. Change into this, and put these on when you're done." She pointed to a pair of sandals that lay at the foot of her bed. "I'm sorry my room's a little messy, I don't have much time to clean it up nowadays. I'm going to go see if any of my dad's stuff fits. I'll be right back, ok?" Miroku nodded. "Sure."

Kagome smirked as she closed the door to her room and skipped over to the guest room. All of her father's stuff had been moved to there after he had passed away. She dug through the boxes of clothes until she pulled out a pair of black jeans and a dark purple polo shirt. "Not bad. Not bad at all!" she started to undress herself.

In Kagome's room, Miroku had already undressed down to the feminine undies he now possessed, admiring Kagome's body in the full-length mirror in front of him. He couldn't help but notice the color of the panties he wore, which were nice, deep lavender. He also couldn't get a grip on how exquisite Kagome's body was. Unable to control himself, he started thinking about it.

_Damn, I can't believe how gorgeous she is…_

Hearing that echo through her mind, Kagome just smirked.

_Why thank you. I'm very fond of my body, too._

She could feel the waves of intense embarrassment that Miroku experienced at the moment wash over her and she just smirked more intensely.

_I don't mind if you look, as long as you don't touch anything. So no wandering hands, Mister._

She finished getting dressed and waited outside her room for Miroku to finish. After a couple minutes he came out. As he turned away from the door, he saw Kagome in his body, dressed like a very modern version of himself. He half smiled, nodding in approval. "I like it. Your father has very good taste, I must say." Kagome just smiled and offered Miroku her arm. "Shall we?" Miroku linked the slender arm he had control over and linked it with Kagome's, and they both walked down the steps.

When they reached the living room, her mother was seated down on one of the couches peacefully sipping a cup of green tea. On the coffee table in front of her were two other cups waiting to be consumed. She looked up and smiled warmly. "Oh, look how cute you two are…" Kagome blushed and Miroku just beamed. "Thank you, Ms. Higurashi." They sat down at the coffee table and began to drink their tea.

"This gives me an idea. How about I show you around Tokyo? Call it a… friendly get-together." Miroku shrugged. "Sure. But first I want to finish this tea. It's really soothing!" Kagome nodded. "Of course! We can't let my mother's tea go to waste!" and so they continued to sit together, enjoying each other's company and indulging in many a conversation as they finished their tea.

After they finished their tea, Kagome ran and got her wallet and grabbed Miroku's hand. "Alright then, Sir Monk, let's get to it." Miroku smiled. "Ready when you are, my dear little miko." Ms. Higurashi just smiled as she watched them walk out of the house giggling/laughing and talking.

"So are you hungry? Or do you want to sight-see, and then eat?" Miroku thought about it. "How about you show me around first, and then we can go eat?" Kagome nodded. "Ok, sounds like a plan." They linked arms and then began to stroll down the streets of suburban Tokyo.

As they continued to walk, they passed by the park. "Ooh, let's hang out here for a bit. They recently re-designed the playground, and I wanna take a go on the swings." Miroku nodded, not quite sure what swings were. Kagome then began to pull Miroku towards the park.

Kagome took a seat on a swing, letting it sway back and forth slightly. "This is a swing. Just sit down, my memories will teach you how to use it. It's quite fun, actually." She then began pump the masculine legs she currently had control over, climbing higher and higher. She laughed, happy to feel the wind blowing through the short hair she possessed.

Miroku shrugged, and continued to do the same. It wasn't too long until Miroku was smiling with Kagome, swinging in sync with her.

Kagome smiled, remembering something from her childhood. "Do you know what this means, Miroku?" he could only guess what she would say by the gleam in her eye as she smiled. "That I'm obviously a very bad influence on you, my dear?" Kagome thought about it. "Yes, but that's beside the point. I'm talking about _this._" She gestured to the way they were in sync as they swung back and forth. Miroku was genuinely stumped.

"No, what does it mean?" Kagome just stared at him, pulling off her best poker-face yet and said, "It means that we're married."

Miroku fell out of sync, to say the least. In fact, he also fell out of the swing.

"What? Now how does _that_ work out!"

Kagome just laughed. "It's just some silly little thing we'd use to say when we were younger. I wanted to see your reaction, and it was better than I thought it would be!"

Kagome got up and offered Miroku a hand up. He took it with a smile.

"Ah, I see. Picking on the foreign 518 year old monk who's prancing around in a twenty-first century teenage girl's body, now, are we?"

Kagome just smiled and nodded.

They got back on their swings, and started to let the seats sway instead of all out swinging. Kagome grabbed a hold of Miroku's hand (but not without blushing), and Miroku interlaced the fingers as they swayed leisurely.

Of course, the two were too wrapped up in their own little world to see three pairs of eyes staring at them from behind the hedges bordering the park.

Miroku smiled at Kagome. "I'm actually getting a bit hungry. What about you?" Kagome shrugged, reluctantly letting go of Miroku's hand. "Sure. What are you in the mood for?" Miroku wasn't sure at all. "Um… I dunno…" Kagome shrugged "So then let's go to Wacdonald's." Miroku nodded, unsure of what that was. "Lead the way, my dear!" Kagome offered Miroku her arm, and they set off again.

As they entered the fast food restaurant and took a seat at one of the more private booths, they immediately immersed themselves in deep conversation.

_Your era is so… orderly chaotic. I like it._

_I'm glad you do. You might have to stay here for a couple of days, all depending on Inuyasha._

Kagome noticed Miroku's jaw clenching for a second.

_Ah, yes. Well, I guess I shouldn't complain. I'll have you all to myself, you see._

_Oh dear, whatever shall we do?_

_Oh, I have plenty of ideas of what we could do…_

_None of that, Mr. Hot Pants._

_Did you call me what I think you just called me?_

_Mr. Hot Pants? Yes. I called you that. I find it suiting._

_Hey Kagome?_

_Yeah?_

_There are three girls coming this way that seem to know me. Or… you. What should I do?_

Kagome turned around to find Yuka, Ayame, and Eri.

_Ah… those are my friends from school. _

_Oh. So I guess I should act friendly, then?_

_Yeah, why not?_

Miroku waved back, putting on a cheery kagome-smile.

Kagome's memories told him which girl was which. "Hey, fancy meeting you here. You guys want to sit down?" the three friends just stared at the monk impostor, giggling girlishly. Ayame blushed, and waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, but you look like you're… busy, and we wouldn't want to impose…" Kagome, on the other hand, wanted to hang out with them for a bit. So she pushed the offer. "Ladies, please. I insist. Kagome and I were just talking. Nothing too important, really." the words rolled off her tongue smoothly, turning up the charm a little.

Eri giggled again. "Well, I'm in." the two other girls nodded and they all slid into the booth seats. Yuka became curious. "So what about Houjo?" Miroku became curious.

_Yes, Kagome? What about Houjo?_

_Oh, no… you're starting to sound like Inuyasha._

_Now, now, you don't need to insult me in such a manner. I'm only curious._

_And jealous. Houjo's no one important. The girls are just trying to set me up with him. Of course, I'm not interested, so you can rest easy._

To Kagome and Miroku, they were in conversation again. To Eri, Yuka, and Ayame, they were staring lovingly into each other's eyes. "I guess that answers that question, then." Yuka tapped Kagome on the shoulder. "So what's the deal with you two?" she then turned to who she thought was Kagome. "And why haven't we heard about him?"

Miroku looked into Kagome's memories, seeing if Kagome had ever mentioned him to her friends like she did with Inuyasha. To his surprise and joy, she did.

"Um… well, you remember that guy I told you about?"

All of the girls blinked, their expressions changing as each girl thought of Inuyasha. Yuka was the one to speak up. "Um… that chauvinistic two-timing jealous boyfriend of yours who can get abusive and yells at times?"

_My, If only Inuyasha knew how poorly you spoke of him…_

Miroku feigned a giggle (which was very unorthodox of him and felt awkward). "No. and he's my ex now." Ayame just gulped. "Meaning… he broke up with you again?" Miroku just blinked. "No… I broke up with him." Eri nodded. "Oh… so it's he's the religious pervert with the wondering hand and eyes?"

_My, it seems like they know about every person in Sengoku Jidai. _

_Haha… no. only You, Kouga, and Inuyasha. I complain about you guys sometimes, and so that's how they know about you._

Kagome decided to jump into the conversation. "Yes, well, I'm trying my hardest to rid myself of those bad wandering habits for Kagome. She deserves much better than that."

_Meaning, that if I want to be with you that I'll have to shape up, then?_

_Precisely._

_Your wish is my command, milady._

Miroku giggled again, feigning bashfulness. "Well, I'm just happy you helped me to see the light. Without you I still might be struggling with that brute."

Kagome took Miroku's hand, sandwiching it in between her own as her three friends watched on and began stroking her thumb across the smooth skin. "For a lady such as you, my dear, I would do anything." All three girls 'aww'ed, touched at the romantic scene.

At this point, Miroku was falling more and more for Kagome, and thus his perverted side began to take over. Kagome could feel the heavy, intoxicating waves of desire slowly radiating from the body she used to possess and it began to affect her as well.

_I'm suddenly not hungry anymore._

_Oh, but I am, my dear. Not necessarily for food, mind you, but I'm starved none the less._

_Wanna ditch this place?_

_Only if you want to, my dear miko._

Kagome stood up, clearing her throat. "Well… if you lovely ladies wouldn't mind, I need to drop this darling creature off at her house… her mother should be expecting her home." And with that, they rushed out of the fast food building. From the window, Eri, Ayame, and Yuka watched as who they thought was Miroku call a taxi, and the two barely got in before kissing feverishly. The three just exchanged shy, embarrassed looks.

**Author's Note:** Kwahh, i'm back! horray for camp and summer ending! wait... that doesn't sound right... ok, so how about... Horray for getting back to my darling laptop! yay. that's better. i hope you liked the last two chapters, the next one will contain a bit of citrus-y goodness. of course, i don't really understand that whole citrus thing. lemons, limes, oranges, tomatoes... the whole enchilada. (yes, i'm aware that tomatoes aren't really citrus.) so yes. and expect a couple more conflicts. yeessss... chapter eight should be up fairly soon.

again, thanks for my reviewers. you are my insperation, the fact that i keep updating! much love to you all.


	8. Taking a Turn for the Worse

**Disclaimer: **I really don't own Inuyasha. Gawd, don't remind me!

**Author's Note: **This chapter is probably one of the shorter chapters I've ever written, but it's really important to the story line and plot. ;; here are some belated thanks and replies to my loyal reviewers:

**Chiruken:** I'm glad you liked the beginning, and I hope you continue to like this story. It is my first mature-rated fic.

**Suffocation000: **Yay, three reviews! And look, I have more than three! .

**Littletweedybird: **Ramifications? We'll just have to see, now, won't we::evil smile:

**Whimsy007: **Wow, that's one hell of a review. How long did it take you to write that? Anyways, since I'm only paying attention to the fact that this is an M/K fic, I'm not paying attention to Inuyasha's love life. That will have to wait for a different fic. Sorry!

Throughout the whole ride back to Higurashi shrine they could barely contain themselves in front of the taxi driver, and Miroku was still debating on whether they should do this because of the past experience that was the beginning of this whole body switching mess.

_My darling little miko, are you sure you want to do this?_

_Without a doubt. I've already made up my mind. Are you regretting this?_

_Surely you can tell that I am most certainly NOT regretting the idea. Not one bit, Kagome._

_I'm just worried about you._

_I'm fine, as long as we use condoms._

_Condoms?_

_I'm sure we have them around the house somewhere…_

_Again I ask… condoms?_

_It's a way to lessen the chance of becoming pregnant. As much as I'd love bearing your child, I really can't at this age. It's not proper in my time, and those who do get pregnant in my time are looked down upon. Plus, I'll be the one wearing it so you won't have to worry about it._

_Well, anything for you my dear…_

At that moment, the taxi arrived at the foot of the stairs leading up to Higurashi shrine. Kagome quickly paid the amount that was needed and literally picked Miroku up and ran up the steps. To say Miroku was surprised would be and understatement.

_My… someone's a bit persistent. _

_It's all you fault._

_My fault?_

_Yes. Your masculine hormones are to blame. And the fact that a certain feeling of desire is washing off of you in heavy waves isn't making it any better._

_Whatever you say, love._

Kagome entered the house with a loud banging open of the door, startling Souta and her mother. "Oh… uh… Miroku sprained an ankle. The heels were a bit much…" she pointed to the heels on his borrowed sandals, and her mother nodded in understanding. "Well, I need to take Souta for a dentist appointment and then I need to go out for grocery shopping I should be back in an hour or so. I'm sure there's an ice pack in the freezer if you need it." and with that, they were out the door.

Kagome dropped Miroku onto the couch and rushed to the guest room bathroom. "For some reason, I found a pack of condoms in here once before…" Miroku was amused. "Um… Kagome?" Kagome returned from the guest room, box of condoms in hand. "Yes?" Miroku pointed to the very obvious bulge in the jeans Kagome was wearing. Kagome frowned. "Oh, and like you've never had a hard-on before!" Miroku chuckled. At the same time, though, he felt an unfamiliar yet pleasant wetness gathering in between his very feminine legs.

Kagome pocketed a condom or two and put the box away. She then walked back over to where Miroku was waiting over on the couch. Smiling seductively, Kagome immediately captured miroku's lips in her own in a frenzied, passionate, mind-blowing kiss. Miroku couldn't help but moan as he deepened the kiss with a little tongue. Kagome quickly obliged, adding tongue as well.

Kagome decided to move this to a location more suitable (her room, for example), so she picked Miroku up by the hips and brought him flush against her, wrapping the legs he was currently borrowing around her waist. Without breaking the kiss they walked up the steps like that all the way to Kagome's room.

Laying a blushing, panting Miroku down on the bed, kagome repositioned herself to be in between those legs that seemed to go on for miles. She began to lick at miroku's swollen lips, seeking entrance. When Miroku readily obliged, they continued where they left off. Kagome decided to kick it up a notch by sliding her large, masculine hands up the shirt Miroku wore and began to play with the two hidden mounds of femininity. The action elicited an excited gasp and then a long, drawn out moan from the recipient of the fondling and he bucked upwards, grinding into Kagome's painful erection, earning a low guttural moan of its own. Although, in all essence, they were doing these things to themselves, they didn't seem to care. It felt… right.

Kagome rid Miroku of the bra and shirt, and attacked his bare chest immediately with hands and mouth. Miroku writhed, squirmed, gasped, and moaned as the nipples he possessed were tweaked, nipped, and sucked on until they grew pebble-hard. Kagome licked all along the collarbone, savoring every bit.

Dragging her tongue in between Miroku's borrowed breasts all the way down to his navel, she began to prod and poke, eliciting more hisses and sighs of unbridled pleasure. While all this had happened, Miroku managed a way to get Kagome's shirt off of her. She stepped away to rid herself of her pants, and Miroku took that as an opportunity to discard the jeans he was wearing.

At that moment, though, something happened and it hit Kagome first. "Wait… wait. Miroku…?"

The monk quickly snapped out of his desire-induced stupor when he heard the aloofness and distance of Kagome's voice. "What is it, Kagome?"

"Is it just me… or do you feel a little woozy?" and that's when she collapsed into the chair behind her. Miroku began to feel it to, and just went a long with it. Soon, the room went dark and everything went silent.

When Miroku woke up again, he awoke to the cherubic face of Kagome. A very naked Kagome clad only in skimpy, lavender panties. It was all he could do to keep his eyes away from her perfect chest. "The spell wore off, Miroku! We're in our own bodies again." Miroku smiled. "Well, that's a good thing. But I'll miss having mind-conversations with you."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, that was a blast… but um…" Kagome's cherubic face turned into one that sported a wickedly seductive expression. "We still have something to do." She let her fingers walk up a toned thigh, and Miroku stared down at his straining erection. He shuddered as she dragged her fingertips down the inside of his thighs, groaning slightly.

She glanced up at him through her long lashes and brought her face close to his. She licked along his jaw, neck, ears and collarbone, alternating between sweet little open-mouthed kisses and nips while doing so. He moaned again, the slow blissful teasing was beginning to torture him. Facing him, she straddled his lap and rocked into his throbbing erection. He cried out fiercely, wanting the friction again.

She dropped down, placing her head in between his thighs and stared up at Miroku expectantly.

"Ohh… gods, Kagome… I really have been a bad influence, have I?" She giggled, breathing slightly on his erection, making it throb visibly. She giggled again, taking the head into her mouth. He cried out again, trying to thrust further into her mouth, but she stopped him by lifting her head in tune with his thrust. She wagged her finger at him playfully.

"Ah ah ah, Miro-kun. Don't be so persistent. Good things come to little boys who are patient." He frowned, desperately needing release, and Kagome decided to stop playing around. In one fell swoop she had him fully sheathed in her mouth, licking and sucking softly as she bobbed her head up and down slowly. His hands flew to her head, raking his fingers through her hair as she continued to suck, nip, and lick.

Soon, the pace quickened, and Miroku couldn't stay so quiet any more. His moans, groans, sighs, and gasps became more loud and frequent as she continued to quicken the pace. "Nghh… Kagome… I'm… ahh… I'm gonna…." Her hands found their way to his sac and began to massage softly as she sucked, bringing him over the edge.

With a thrust of his hips he released his seed into her mouth and she readily drank every last drop.

Kagome got to her feet and enjoyed the view of a very spent and satisfied Miroku as he smiled lazily up at her. "That… That was…."

Kagome smiled, rolling her eyes. "I know, I know… absolutely amazing?" he chuckled, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into his lap. "You took the words right out of my mouth, you naughty little miko you." Kagome sighed contently and smiled, resting her head in the nook between his neck and his shoulder.

"I love you, Miroku…" His heart swelled as he heard her breathy confession, and he replied. "I love you too, Kagome." He tightened his embrace on her, as to confirm the honesty of his answer.

Their romantic moment was shattered by the loud banging of a door opening. "Mom?" Kagome shot up, putting her clothes back on. But there was no answer. "Um… Kagome?" Kagome turned around to Miroku, who was attempting to put the dark jeans back on while looking out the window.

"Yes, Miroku…?" she did not like the sound of his voice at all. "Someone came to visit…" Kagome looked outside to see a very unhappy hanyou standing outside the well house. They could see he was sniffing around, and with every whiff of air he became more enraged each minute. They hurried in getting on the rest of their clothes, and then Kagome went downstairs hesitantly while Miroku looked for his staff.

"Looking for something, Monk?" Miroku turned around slowly to the sight of an enraged hanyou, who had the monk's staff placed in one hand.

"what do you want, Inuyasha?" Miroku bid himself to keep his composure, but the hanyou took a step closer. As Miroku backed up a bit, Inuyasha jumped around him so that he was blocking the door.

Miroku had no way of escaping. _Shit, this is so not good…_

Miroku backed up against the window, looking down to see how high up he was. Unfortunately, it was too high to jump out and survive. As Inuyasha slowly sauntered over, his body movements fluid and quick, Miroku realized what he was doing.

_He's… he's stalking me like he would his prey! _

The next thing he knew, his head was out the window as a clawed hand wrapped itself around his neck and pushed him out and down. Miroku's hands gripped the window sill to keep himself from falling, although he was beginning to loose consciousness.

"Inuyasha!"

The hanyou lessened his grip as he looked down outside the window. There was Kagome, still looking flush from the actions had conspired minutes earlier, pointing a bow and arrow directly at Inuyasha. The hanyou felt his heart skip a beat, broken that Kagome would hate him as much to turn an arrow against him. And although Miroku's vision was growing blurry, he still didn't think that Kagome would do such a thing.

Inuyasha's ears drooped, but he kept the monk in his clutches. "Ka… Kagome?"

Miroku decided to speak up, however raspy his voice might sound.

"Kagome, you can't be serious…?" Kagome's angered gaze didn't falter as she stared at Inuyasha. "I'm as serious as Inuyasha is. You let him die, and I let this arrow fly." Inuyasha frowned and let the monk up. He grabbed Miroku by the shirt, though, and brought him close to his face. "You're in deep water, bouzo… just hope you can swim." He then stormed out of the room and down the stairs. Miroku looked on as Inuyasha slowly approached the miko. She dropped her bow and arrow, turned around, and crossed her arms over her chest.

Miroku quickly grabbed his staff and made his way down to where the miko and hanyou were. He walked up to them and noticed just how positively enraged she was. "Kagome, I don't know what your problem is. Ever since you and that perverted monk came out of that temple, you've been so… distant and… un-kagome like. And a change as big as that can't happen over the span of a week! That fucking pervert must've done something to you. I'm just surprised that it's taken you so long to realize this."

Kagome was fuming at this point. She walked right up to him and slapped him clear across the face. "Damn it, Inuyasha! Don't you pull this shit with me! You tried to kill him, for Kami-sake! I'm not your fucking toy, so stop treating me like I'm your god damn possession."

Both Inuyasha and Miroku just stared at Kagome in utter disbelief as profanity after profanity fell from her mouth. After she had finished speaking, she went to Miroku's side and grabbed him by the wrist. "And even if he had corrupted me or anything, I'm certainly not complaining." Inuyasha grew angry again at seeing Miroku's face. He was having a hard time controlling himself as he felt venom flow through his veins. That's when he remembered the scents that he had picked up when he had arrived in the present;

heavy desire and lust with a thick layer of emotions of utter, complete satisfaction and love.

That was the last straw. The remembered facts fueled his anger as he charged at Miroku yet again, this time grabbing his shirt and pinning him up against the well house. Kagome ran after them, yelling 'sit'. Miroku quickly moved out of the way, and then they both threw open the door to the well house and jumped into the well.

They both climbed up the well as fast as they could and ran towards Kaede's house. They were both still in their future garb, but Miroku had wielded his staff. They both skidded into the hut, panting hard from running. Sango and Kaede immediately turned their attention from the dinner being made to the two intruders. "Umm… Kagome?" Sango looked to Miroku, still thinking that they were switched. Miroku just pointed to the real kagome, and Sango smiled. "Ah, so the spell finally wore off?" Kagome nodded, trying to catch her breath. "Yeah… but now we have one hell of a problem…" and as if on cue, Inuyasha's angered calls for Kagome and 'that perverted lecher' rang throughout the village and Inuyasha Forest.

Miroku sighed, slumping. "Damn, he's caught up again!"

Sango Frowned, grabbing both of their wrists and dragging them farther away from the village. "What did you do!" Kagome shook her head. "I dunno! I thought I had him under control, but then he started getting all pissed off again!" Just then, the growling hanyou landed in front of them, making them skid to a stop. "You know damn well what you did! Don't play dumb with me. My nose never lies."

Both the monk and miko's minds wandered to what they were doing before Inuyasha had arrived. Immediately, Kagome's visage sported a deep shade of red and Miroku took another step back. "I've come to grips with Kagome not liking me like she used to, but I will not tolerate the fact that you're corrupting her, you damn lecher!"

Inuyasha charged and Miroku tried to block himself with his staff as Kagome moved closer to him, hoping that might slow Inuyasha down a bit. But Inuyasha was too far gone, because all he did was knock the staff and the miko to the ground and rammed into Miroku, sending him flying a good couple of feet back. Sango rushed to Kagome's side as the two girls watched on in horror.

Miroku hit the ground with a loud thud and a struggled shout of pain as the wind was knocked out of him. Inuyasha's demon was taking over slowly as the want for bloodshed grew larger in his mind. The hanyou circled the monk, watching his prey with unbridled anticipation and glee as the monk struggled to return to his feet.

As soon as Miroku would get close to standing up, Inuyasha would knock him back down again. Miroku couldn't take the taunting any more, though, and pulled out two ofuda.

As soon as Miroku got to his feet again, the hanyou charged, and the monk threw the ofuda in his direction, stunning him for a couple of minutes.

Using this as an opportunity, the monk scrambled to his feet and began to run towards the two girls. He knew, as well as everyone else included in this one-sided fight, that Miroku was no match for Inuyasha when he wasn't holding back.

Kagome rushed to Miroku's side, holding him close and whispering words of endearment and love in his ear. Inuyasha heard, of course, and his struggling was renewed as he broke through the spells of the opposing ofuda. He charged at the monk, claws fully retracted, and he smirked when he felt his claws rip through skin and muscle. He looked up, and it all seemed to go in slow motion.

The miko had jumped in the line of fire to save her beloved Monk and had taken the hit instead. As his claws dug into her shoulder, a purified jewel shard popped out and onto the floor amidst the blood that pooled quickly on the floor. The pain was too much for the girl and she just collapsed into the arms of Miroku, who cradled her lovingly.

"Ka… Kagome…"

Miroku left Kagome in Sango's hold as he sent ofuda after ofuda in Inuyasha's direction, pinning him flush against a tree. Miroku then scooped the unconscious and bleeding miko into his arms, pulling her as close to him as possible. He ran as fast as he could to Kaede's hut, grabbed Kirara, and was off to the Bone-Eater's Well before anyone could ask.


	9. Devotion

**Disclaimer:**yeah, I don't own any Inuyasha characters. of course, like everyone else, I wish I did. but then I think the plot and the outcome of the story wouldn't have been half as good.

**Author's Note:** I know from here on out the actions of these characters will seem a bit OC. that's probably because i'm not really abiding to any 'rules' here. I write because it's fun, not because I want to be an aspiring writer some day. i could never be able to do that. it would be too hard for me. so if I disappoint you in some way, that's your loss for reading this story. don't beat up on me because you don't think the information I upload onto this site isn't true. you're right, it's not. it's fiction. and that's how I will write it. I know I'm sounding like a bitch to those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, but i've been gettting some crap from people who just wanna get on my nerves or something. but, we shan't dwell in the past now, shall we? on with the fic!

Miroku and the unconscious Kagome passed through the time slip and were then stuck at the bottom of the well. Stumped with the conflict of what he should do to get Kagome out of the well without injuring her more, he decided the only thing he could do was get help. He laid the miko down on the floor of the well and kissed her forehead, promising he would be back soon with help.

With haste he made his way out of the well and ran towards the Higurashi house. He barely slammed the door open before yelling. "Mrs. Higurashi... anyone! Is anyone home!" the startled Mrs. Higurashi made her way from the kitchen to the hallway. "Mi…Miroku… what is it, dear?"

Miroku tried to catch his breath. "It's… Kagome. She's at the bottom of the well, and I… I can't get her out. She's hurt badly." Immediately the miko's mother took a serious front. "Hold on, I'll go get grandpa. You just go back to the well, and make sure she's alright." Miroku took this opportunity to go to the first aid kit in the bathroom and grab some items to temporarily dress Kagome's wound. Miroku then turned around and sprinted back to the well.

He climbed back down to the well and ripped her sleeve completely off to reach her injured shoulder. Only after using a bottle of water to clean the wound did he see the seriousness of the situation. Trying to keep his composure, he began to place pressure on it with a long, bunched piece of white cloth, which all too quickly turned to an ugly, dark shade of red.

"Miroku?" the monk looked up to the face of Kagome's mother peeking over the lip of the well. "Grandpa called for an ambulance, they should be here any minute. Just keep putting pressure on that wound, dear." The monk nodded, although he wasn't exactly sure what an ambulance was.

Lo and behold, right after Miroku had nodded, sirens came into hearing range. The sound was high-pitched and obnoxious, and Miroku grew annoyed easily. Kagome's mother disappeared from view, but he could hear her over the whining sirens. It suddenly stopped, becoming deathly quiet. "Over here!" two men in white uniforms appeared over the lip of the well.

One of them turned around and yelled for the rescue crew. Immediately another man appeared with a bundle of materials. He hooked two pulleys to the old yet sturdy well and fed a rope through giving each end to the two ambulance drivers, he climbed down with a type of cloth that reminded Miroku of Kagome's sleeping bag.

He turned to Miroku and smiled, although it was obviously forced. "Help me get her into this, will you?" he nodded, lifting the miko up gingerly and sliding her into the sleeve. The man then hooked the sleeve to the two ropes, and the other men began to pull. "Help me spot her." Miroku took the same stance as the other man as they readied themselves incase Kagome fell.

They got her up safely, though, and immediately laid her down onto a stretcher and proceeded to run her to the waiting Ambulance. Miroku climbed out and watched helplessly as they carried her away, confused. He jumped slightly as he felt a slight patting on his shoulder. "Go with her, dear. We'll drive to the hospital in our own car." Miroku nodded, running after them. He reached the large, white box-like machine right as they finished loading her into the car.

"Are you coming with us?" the driver asked Miroku from his seat at the wheel. Miroku nodded slowly, still shaken. "Well then, hop in the back with her." He obediently followed directions, taking a seat next to the cot that held the sleeping Miko. As Miroku got settled into the extra seat, the other man held out his hand. "Umm… I'm Hiroshi Yazuo, but… you can call me Hiro." Miroku took his hand, shaking it briefly. "Call me Miroku." After a moment of silence, Hiro watched on as Miroku held onto his miko's hand fiercely, brushing back wisps of hair from her color-drained face.

"You really like her, don't you?" Miroku nodded. "She's the most important thing to me, and it took so long to figure it out." The man just nodded knowingly, grabbing a clipboard from a shelf. "I need personal Information." Miroku nodded again. "So… Date of birth?" Miroku thought about it. Then he remembered how she had gotten really angry on her birthday because Inuyasha wasn't giving her any slack. "I'm pretty sure it's March 29th, 1989." The man scribbled it down on the clipboard. "Gender is female… ailment... deep gash in the right shoulder, from shoulder blade to the small of her back. I'll get all the other info from her mother when we get to the hospital, you probably don't know her social security number and all that." Miroku shook his head.

After a bit of awkward silence, the man turned to Miroku. "Can I ask how it happened?" Miroku looked up. "Umm… we were in the well house… and she fell and scraped her shoulder along the side of the well. The uneven stones down there aren't the best thing to fall against." The man decided he should be nosier. "What were you doing in _there_?" Leave it to Miroku to answer with something perverted. "Umm… we were lost in the throes of passion. You know us teens nowadays… we needed someplace private. Well house seemed like a good idea at the time…" the man quickly blushed and averted his eyes.

They pulled up the Emergency entrance soon after and they pulled Kagome's stretcher out and wheeled her to the front desk. Right as they got there, Mrs. Higurashi and her father briskly appeared on the scene. They stayed back at the front desk to answer the rest of the questions while Miroku went on ahead with Kagome on her stretcher. As he power-walked with the two nurses to the ER, he heard them mutter something about stitches. He remembered back a while ago how Kagome had talked about getting stitches and how it wasn't a particularly nice business. "Well…" Miroku broke into the conversation. "Please be gentle with her." The two nurses nodded, smiling sympathetically and sweetly from underneath their face masks. They turned a corner, and the monk was asked to wait outside the room while they got her ready for immediate operation.

As soon as the nurses pulled into the room, Kagome's eyes fluttered open. "What…?" she looked around, confused at where she was. "Oh dear… we were hoping you'd stay unconscious through the whole thing…" Kagome's vision stopped blurring and she found herself staring at two nurses dressed in the typical hospital garb. And that's when it hit her; the immense, unbearable pain that shot from her shoulder.

"You'll need stitches, so we're going to give you anesthesia." Kagome nodded. "How did I… get here?" the other nurse frowned sympathetically. "Oh, honey… don't you remember? It says here that you fell into a well and your sweet boyfriend got help. He's such a gentleman, you should be lucky to have him. Seems so concerned about you… almost walked with us into the ER!"

Kagome nodded. _Gentlemanly… and sweet? Definitely not Inuyasha. Doubtful that it's Houjo. Maybe… Miroku?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the placement of a vacuum type thing placed over her nose and mouth. Somewhere in the distance someone told her to breathe deeply, so she did so, and drifted into a delicious dream involving Miroku and strawberry pocky.

Miroku couldn't contain himself. He paced back and forth in the waiting room, shooting random questions at her parents. "Is she going to be ok? She didn't die, right? We did the right thing in taking her here, right? Does she feel the stitches? Do they hurt? How long until I can see her again?" and so on. Grandpa just harrumphed, but Ms. Higurashi just smiled to herself. "Sit down, Miroku dear… she's just fine." Miroku nodded, noticing how unorthodox he was acting. "Right… I gotta keep myself together." He sat down, and soon developed a bouncing knee.

After about an hour or so of nervous ticks and outbursts from Miroku, Kagome's cot wheeled out of the ER and immediately Miroku shot up. "Is she ok?" the nurses nodded. "She'll be just fine. We gave her anesthesia, and so she's just knocked out for now. She'll wake up soon, though. We're going to put her in room 301, but you can come with us if you'd like." Miroku nodded eagerly. "I'd like that."

In the distance, Kagome felt a presence. Not an unpleasant one, mind you, but a presence nonetheless. A lamented, torn sigh brought the rest of her lagging senses up to speed. She slowly opened her eyes, observing that the lights were off instead of a wire lamp next to her bed, and that there was an IV that pushed blood into her arm a little ways from her bed. She was in one of those scary, ultra-white and sterile hospital rooms that was too neat and orderly for her liking.

She had gotten a larger room. To her right was a wall, and to the left were two small couches adjacent to each other and a coffee table in between them. And in the opposite corner of the room… in the corner of the room was a window, at which a very distressed and tired looking Miroku sat. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was not in its perfect little ponytail, he looked paler, and he would yawn every five minutes or so.

She tried to talk, but her throat was unbearably dry so it just came out as a strangled whimper. Miroku immediately looked up, a bright yet still tired smile gracing his features. He immediately rushed to her side, asking her not to move. He brought a glass of water to her mouth, and she eagerly downed it.

"Wha… how di- and why?" Miroku blinked. "I'm not fluent on that particular language; could you elaborate?" Kagome frowned, clearing her throat again. She tried to sit up, but a pain shot through her shoulder and ran down her spine. "Argh…" Miroku immediately got up and helped her to adjust herself.

"Don't move too much. You'll re-injure yourself." He fluffed her pillow up for her to lean against. "You don't remember? Inuyasha… and then you tried to protect me, and…" he gestured to her shoulder. Her arm, she noticed, was in a sling and her shoulder was heavily bandaged. "…and his claws got to me instead of you."

Kagome nodded. "I seem to recall the nurses telling me that 'that cute, sweet boyfriend of mine courageously saved me after I fell down the well'." Miroku smiled goofily, and Kagome leaned in closer. She tried to move close enough to the monk, but her arm prohibited it, and she grimaced in pain. Seeing what she was trying to do, he smiled and moved closer to her, closing the gap. After a moment of innocent bliss while they kissed chastely, they heard a small clearing of the throat near the door.

Blushing, they both moved apart and focused their attention to the source of the interrupting noise. In the door frame was Ms. Higurashi, a warm smile on her face. Kagome's visage immediately brightened up. "Momma!" the middle-aged woman made her way over to the hospital cot, pulling up another chair next to Miroku.

"How are you, dear?" Kagome just smiled cheerfully. "I'm a little sore, but over all I feel great." The miko's mother nodded. "Well, the doctor said that you can be admitted from the hospital now. So, let me change you into these," she held up a brown paper bag with a pair of clothes. "And then we can get you out of here." Miroku nodded. "I'll take that as my cue to wait outside." He excused himself, waiting next to the closed door. Five or so minutes later, the door opened and a fully dressed miko in a wheel chair.

Miroku shook his head. "Let's not bother with that contraption." Smiling, he picked the little miko up and began to carry her down the halls of the hospital. She wrapped her able arm around his neck, blushing profusely. Ms. Higurashi and Kagome's grandfather followed behind, smiling knowingly. Mr. Higurashi nodded approvingly "He's such a gentleman…" Ms. Higurashi nodded as well, agreeing.

As they came out of the elevator, the monk picked his little miko up again and they walked out of the hospital. On the way out, they passed the areas for parked ambulances. One of which, was the one that had carried Kagome and Miroku to the hospital. Leaning against the ambulance and drinking sodas were the driver and his assistant, one of them being Hiro. As they passed by, they exchanged greetings, and Miroku couldn't help but cock his head in Kagome's direction, waggling his eyebrows suggestively while still holding onto Hiro's attention.

The poor teenager all but died while choking on his soda, his face turning beet-red. And to make things better (or worse) as the other man noticed, he had inquired what was so embarrassing as to make Hiro blush like that. Hiro answered, and the other man began to clear his throat uncomfortably. Miroku laughed, and Kagome just looked up at him questioningly.

They all piled into the Higurashi car and made their way back home. This was the first time Miroku had been in a car where he could see out the window and understand how the car was moving (in the cab he was too set on getting Kagome's pants), so naturally he was amazed. The twenty-minute car ride was a long one, because the unknowing monk would ask question after question. When they reached the shrine, Miroku again carried her up the stairs and into the house.

"We have to go to the Feudal Era." Kagome stood up, already starting to get strength in her back again. "But Kagome, you've been seriously injured. I don't want you going back just yet. You should rest completely." Miroku protested, against the fact that Kagome was willing to endure anything that the unmerciful feudal era might throw at them in her condition.

"I need to set things right with Inuyasha. He'll be angrier if we don't! You don't want to keep running from him, do you?" Miroku shook his head, knowing that Kagome was right. "Alright… let's start packing your bag then, shall we?" Kagome nodded, and they both made their way to the kitchen to pack some snacks and then to the bathroom to fish through the medicine cabinets for her First Aid kit.

After the bag was packed to its fullest capacity, they made their way out to the well shed. "I'll be back real soon, Mom. I don't plan on staying as long as I normally would. I just need to clear things up with everyone." Ms. Higurashi nodded as she saw them jump, and the warm blue glow of the open time-slip reflected on every surface.

After helping both Kagome and the large yellow bag out of the well, Miroku began to lead the way towards Kaede's village. As soon as they got out of Inuyasha forest, an auburn-colored mass of raging fluff started propelling towards them at break-neck speeds, and if Miroku hadn't caught the excited Kitsune by the tail, Kagome would've probably been re-injured. "Kagome, Kagome! You're back! Are you hurt? Inuyasha and Sango said you were hurt! Where'd you go? Are you all better now? Did you bring me any more pocky?" at that point, Miroku had put a lollypop in the child's mouth, discovering a temporary solution as to how they could shush the kid up.

They approached the hut they called home, and entered it after taking a large, calming breath. Sango looked up, and was immediately happy to see the two, especially Kagome. "Kagome! How are you?" Sango then noticed the sling that her arm was in to prevent the stitches from coming loose or undone.

"Were you really hurt badly?" the young miko shook her head. "No, surgery repaired me, and in a month or two I'll have these stitches out in no time." Sango nodded, handing her the purified jewel shard. "Here… this popped out when Inuyasha… um…" Sango let the sentence hang, not wanting to finish it. Kagome understood, though, and took the shard, putting it with her others in the bottle around her neck.

"I probably won't be spending as much time as I'd like in the Feudal Era because of these stitches. Sorry…" Miroku shook his head. "You shouldn't apologize; it's not your fault. It isn't anyone's fault. We should all be grateful you escaped with just an injury that isn't too critical." Kagome nodded. "I guess you're right. So… speaking of which… where is Inuyasha? I really need to speak with him."

"Last time I saw him, child, he was moping about in Inuyasha forest. He has been very reckless, having a hard time debating on whether or not to call on ye to see if ye were alright." Kagome turned around to the door, happy to see the old miko standing with a bundle of herbs in her hands.

Both monk and miko moved out of the way so that the elder could get by. "If he was in Inuyasha forest… wouldn't he have come to see us?" the elder miko just shrugged. "Aye, but maybe he was too afraid you'd be scornful towards him to do so. Ye should go look for him, child. Show him ye aren't angry." Kagome nodded. "Well then, Miroku. I'm going to go look for him. I think it'd be best if you stayed here." Miroku nodded agreeing. "You just be careful out there, Kagome." The miko nodded, and excused herself from the hut.

**Thank You's:** of course, to my usual flock of devoted reviewers. i love you guys for sticking with me. there's not a lot of you, but you don't know how happy you make me, anyways. this story is for you!


	10. Apology Accepted

Kagome was about to exit the hut when she asked Sango if it were alright if she could borrow Kirara. It would be a good thing to have the protection of the neko-mata, as well as her help in locating the inu-hanyou. After acquiring the aid of Kirara, she set off towards the forest in search of Inuyasha.

Her first bet was to head for the Sacred Tree, but as she and Kirara neared it, the neko-mata seemed to become hesitant and cautious, her pace slowing and her back arching slightly as her fur began to stand on end.

Kirara's actions did not go unnoticed by the young miko, and she began to proceed with caution as well. "What is it, Kirara? What's up ahead that's got you so edgy?" The unmistakable sound of footsteps echoed out from behind the thick forage, and whoever was approaching wasn't too careful in concealing their presence; twigs and fallen leaves crunched and snapped, doing their job to make the advancing being known.

As the individual drew closer, Kagome decided they weren't too much of a threat; she could feel no evil or demonic aura, and Kirara had yet to transform. Yet she still stayed cautious and on her toes, readying herself for whomever or whatever might emerge from the trees and shrubbery.

The branches parted, and a visage similar to Kagome's came into view. The person standing opposite the young miko caused surprise, and she took a few steps back; the undead priestess had caught her off-guard. "Kikyo…? Why have you sought me out?" the older woman smiled. "I've heard of your recent misfortunes and curiosity got the better of me." Kagome frowned a bit, wondering what she had heard of. A comfortable silence filled the clearing.

"I was wrong, you know." The sudden statement caught Kagome by surprise. "Pardon me?" Kikyo smiled, a rare act for the dead priestess. "I was wrong when I said that you were just my reincarnation and would follow the same path that I did. I've come to the realization that just because you possess the same soul as I did doesn't mean that you are the same as me."

Kagome blinked, not really expecting the cool and proud miko to show any compassion towards her. But the young girl, with her sweet and heart-warming disposition, smiled happily. "Thank you for admitting your mistake. But what finally caused you to change your mind?"

Kikyo frowned a bit, and the far-away look in her soulless eyes hinted that she was thinking deeply. "At first it seemed impossible that you would be nothing but the reincarnation that followed in the same path that I did… We were both mikos, smitten by the same half-demon. We were both troubled with the Shikon-no-tama, and a certain hanyou by the name of Naraku had plagued both of our lives.

"But after hearing of your recent adventures, it was decided that you couldn't be similar to me at all, because I would never fall for a lecher and a con like the monk."

A smirk snaked its way across the aloof priestess's face, and Kagome giggled. "Yeah, I don't think you'd be able to handle him."

The older miko clenched her hands into fists at her sides and her eyes narrowed, but the playful gleam in her eyes gave her mock-anger away.. "Do you not think a powerful priestess such as I is capable of doing such a thing?"

Kagome laughed again and shook her head. "Actually, it wasn't until the whole body-switch ordeal until I could handle and understand him, myself. You know what they say, 'You never know until you put yourself in their shoes.' Of course, that's supposed to be taken in the figurative sense, but I got to experience it in the literal sense."

Kikyo chuckled lightly in her throat and nodded. "But enough of the small talk, we can get around to that later. You came out here in search of Inuyasha, yes?" Kagome frowned and nodded. "I need to sit down and have a nice long chat with him. Make sure he completely understands and is okay with everything."

Kikyo nodded. "He thinks you are cross with him because of your injury. Not to mention utterly confused about your complete change-of-heart. But his pride won't let him just stop and ask someone for guidance.

"Showing the emotions of confusion and sadness would make him seem weak, at least in his eyes if no one else's. He's in this forest somewhere, and has probably picked up our scents already. Chances are, he's either moving away from our position or he's moving towards us."

Kagome nodded. "I don't know how I'm going to tell him about the body-switch. He'll probably get mad at me and Miroku all over again… Half of me just doesn't want to tell him at all, but then he'd still be confused about my sudden 'change-of-heart', as you put it."

Kikyo nodded. "You should tell him. He's coming closer, I can feel his demonic aura. It's only very faint, of course, but he'll be here but shortly." And as soon as she finished speaking, she turned around to the opening of shrubbery that served as the entrance to the clearing, and her sharp brown eyes turned to the hanyou as he entered the clearing.

His golden eyes immediately locked eyes with Kikyou's, and then after a second or two, they slowly passed over to Kagome. He then turned back to the older miko. "Kikyou, what are you doing here with Kagome?" the priestess remained indifferent "We were talking; resolving our differences." Inuyasha looked back and forth again at the two women in front of him.

"Why so suddenly, and after everything you've... well, done?" To this, Kikyou smiled confidently. "She is no longer a rival. Gives me no reason to be hostile towards her, correct?" Inuyasha frowned a small bit. Kikyou turned to the younger woman. "I will take my leave, for now. Talk with him. I'll see you in the near future, though exactly when I will see you is unclear for now." And with that, she left the two of them in the clearing. Kirara at Kagome's feet.

As Kikyou left, the hanyou leaned himself against the tree and looked down at his bare, calloused feet and remained silent. "Inuyasha?" there was a grunt in response, but his head wasn't lifted, nor did he make any other movement to signify an answer. "You know we need to talk." His ears immediately flattened against his head.

"I know you're having a hard time swallowing it all. I want to clear everything up; make sure everything is okay between us." Inuyasha gazed at her from the corner of his eye. "You're not angry at me." It was more of a statement then a question, and Kagome shook her head. "No, I'm not mad at you." Inuyasha sighed and slowly approached her, sitting down on a boulder next to her.

"At first I didn't know what to think of the situation. I thought you had completely lost your mind, falling for Miroku even though we're all completely aware of his tendencies. Don't get me wrong, he's a friend. But I still couldn't help but think that he'd go off chasing kimonos time and time again, and you would always wind up hurt.

"I was also insanely jealous. I couldn't understand why you had fallen so hard. What did he have that I didn't, right? I thought he was just trying to get between you and me, nothing more, nothing less. When we started to fight, he was barely holding his own. I knew he could've landed a few hits, we've all seen him fight. But… it was like he was holding back for your sake.

"He kept holding back, taking the hits for you… and that maddened me even more… and… when you moved in the way… I couldn't stop myself in time…"

He stared at her arm, securely tied in her sling, bandaged and healing and repaired. "I injured you… and you immediately blacked out from the pain.

"He had just gone along with the hits, but after you had been injured, it seemed like the will to fight back was immediately sparked again. Because it was you he was protecting. I was temporarily sealed to a tree by a dozen or so ofuda, and all the while he had been silently crying, for you. It was all for you. And it was then that I realized that he was all too serious about you."

Kagome smiled slightly yet warmly, her heart swelling with happiness that her monk had cared so much. "I'm not angry at you, Inuyasha. I could tell you were having trouble controlling yourself. I knew something was bound to happen like this. So don't think I'm angry."

Inuyasha frowned. "But I… I cut you, Kagome. And not just a cut, a deep cut… maybe to the bone. And then I couldn't do anything else to make sure I hadn't seriously hurt you. Your blood was spilled by my claws. How could I not feel guilty about that?"

Kagome nodded, understanding. "It's okay that you feel guilty. Because that way, I know you're more than sorry for what had happened, and I know you didn't mean to do it on purpose, and your guilty conscience just further proves that you feel terrible about it."

Inuyasha nodded. "I do… I feel horribly terrible, because even if you hadn't moved in front of him, then I probably would've cut Miroku. And since he was facing me, I could've destroyed something vital, like an artery or even his heart…"

Kagome hushed him. "Don't talk like that. Nothing bad happened, I'm on the steady road to recovery, and everything will turn out just fine."

Inuyasha nodded, and they sat in comfortable silence for a short while. But then the hanyou suddenly broke the silence with a question. "Why _did_ you fall for him in the first place, huh? Something must have happened."

Kagome laughed nervously and scratched the back of her neck. "Um… actually, that's a funny story…" Inuyasha suddenly didn't really like where this was going. "So you know the whole ordeal with the conjoinment? Um… and then we went to Mushin's to get it fixed, right?" Inuyasha nodded slowly. "Well… um… Mushin's drunk a lot of the time, you know? And uh… so…well…"

Inuyasha jumped up. "Well, spit it out and stop beating around the bush!" her jitteriness was putting him on the edge of his nerves and he didn't like at all where this was going. "Um…Well, he put us in opposite bodies!" The miko quickly yelled the last part out, and if it weren't for Inuyasha's acute hearing, he probably wouldn't have caught what she had said.

The hanyou stared in disbelief. He didn't know what she would say, but this was certainly not at ALL what he was expecting to hear. It took him a bit to get out of his shock, and so he stood there with a surprised look on his face, his large golden eyes widened to almost comical proportions.

And then he erupted.

"That fucking monk put your souls in the wrong bodies? I knew it! I knew he would fuck it up. So… so all this time…? How long has this lasted?"

The miko frowned, keeping her calm while Inuyasha rode out the rest of his shock by yelling random obscenities and fuming quietly to himself. "Um… well… from when we went to Mushin's temple to… um…" She blushed, remembering what she and Miroku had been doing exactly when they had switched back.

The blush certainly didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha, but he followed his better instincts and held his tongue.

"…To when you came to my time and started chasing us… right before I got injured."

Inuyasha exploded again.

"That whole fucking time? How in seven hells did you two pull that off? It… it was you that I was fighting at for a while, wasn't it?" she nodded. "And… and you asked that lady to bear your fucking child! You're out of your mind! And… the exorcism…! What the fuck, Kagome?"

Kagome frowned. "We knew you guys wouldn't have liked it, so we decided to keep it a secret. Unfortunately, things didn't go the way we had planned."

Inuyasha shook his head, his brow furrowed and his eyes wide. "No fucking way… and that pervert was in YOUR body? He could have fucking VIOLATED you! And you didn't care?"

Kagome laughed wryly. "Oh, I cared at first. Believe me. But we could feel each other's emotions, as well as pain and stuff. So… if he felt… um… pleasured… I would feel it too. So I know he didn't violate me."

Inuyasha's ears perked. "Yeah? So it wasn't just a 'switched bodies' ordeal?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, there were odd connections between us. Like, we could read each other's minds. So… we often communicated to each other through thought… that was fun.

"And we could also see into each other's minds, like… I could see his past, and he could see mine. And plus, it's interesting. Because both of our bodies had instincts; like, what we would do if put in a certain situation, so that came in handy when we were trying to be each other.

It was all a very interesting experience."

Inuyasha just shook his head. "Fucking insane… both of you."

Kagome frowned. "But you understand, right? Why we couldn't tell you guys? You'd be freaking out because Miroku was in my body, and Sango would be freaking out because Miroku was in my body, and the whole body switch in general… So you get it, right?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, I get it. And this whole ordeal brought you two together?" Kagome shrugged. "You know what they say about hardship bringing you closer together." Inuyasha shook his head. "Keh… I know all about that. I mean… that's what brought us together, among other things, wasn't it? All the hardships that our search put us through… that's what brought us closer, right?"

Kagome nodded. "Probably…"

They sat in comfortable silence again, but it was cut short when Kagome asked the hanyou a question. "So… we're good? And you won't chase after Miroku again? You'll stay our friend and accept us as… well, as a couple?"

Inuyasha winced when she said 'couple'. "Well… I can't say it doesn't still sting, but… Yeah, we're good. I know… you can't help who you fall in love with. Remember, when we first started our journey?" Kagome looked back to those days and laughed.

"Jeez, I was so ditzy back then! And… and we _hated_ each other, didn't we?" Inuyasha just nodded.

"Kagome stood up from where she sat, brushed herself off, and then turned back to Inuyasha. "Well, shall we head back to camp? It's gonna be dark soon…" Inuyasha nodded and joined her. Kirara jumped onto Kagome's shoulder from her resting place behind a boulder, and the three of them walked back to camp.


End file.
